Zoroark the secret Pokemon Master
by ShadowLight223
Summary: Zoroark, the one and only Pokemon that is a true Master of illusions. Being the only known one of his kind on the earth, he struggles to hide his true identity from Human kind. But in order to do that, he must first learn how to blend in with them, and what better way then to become a Pokemon Trainer? A.U. Rated M for potential blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

If you already know about this story, then there's not much to be said. But if you are new to this story, then welcome! This is an idea that has been running through my head for a while now, and I just had to get it down on something.

That being said, this is the story of a lone Zoroark whose goal in life is unknown. Being the only known member of his species in the world, he has to learn how to blend in with humans. And as you know, Pokemon trainers abound, and blending in would prove to be quite the challenge. So that only leaves one thing...

* * *

**Updated on 2/28/2019**

I changed Zoroark's overall size to around seven feet six inches tall. It was six at first.

* * *

**Updated again on 3/22/2019**

Fixed a few more errors and fixed a continuity error.

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"Oh hi there." = Normal Human speech.

_''What was I thinking?''_ Normal Human thoughts.

**"There there young one."** = Pokemon speech.

_**''I wonder where they are?''**_ = Pokemon thoughts.

(Water Gun) = Pokemon attacks/moves.

* * *

**Chapter 1. To become a Pokemon Master**

It was a bright sunny morning in the region of Kanto. The sun had just began to rise, bathing it's warm glow over the land. Flying Pokemon took to the skies, enjoying the cool morning breeze ruffling their wings as they floated on the air currents. Trees leaves ruffled in the wind, waking the sleeping bug Pokemon that slept on them. Other wild Pokemon stretched and yawned as they woke up, ready to take the day head on.

It was here in the forest surrounding the small village named Pallet Town, that we find a peculiar looking young man. He was asleep in a tree, resting on a comfortable branch that supported his weight. The light breeze that drifted through the area parted the young man's wild long green bangs that covered his fare looking pale face. His wild long green hair was tied together near the neck with a light blue gem band.

He was wearing a black undershirt with a white mid arm length unbuttoned shirt over it. His legs were covered with light tan colored pants that ended with some green sneakers. On his right wrist was a thick black and white band, while his left had three gold squares that fit loosely around his wrist. Hanging from his left hip was a silver chain with a rubix cube attached to it. And around his neck was a necklace that had what looked like a black orb with a blue and yellow ring wrapped around it in the shape of an X.

This young man's name was N, and he was a wanderer. He was not a Pokemon Trainer, not yet at least. He had never decided if he wanted to become one or not, and just ended up traveling Kanto alone, without the aid of a personal Pokemon of his own. You would think that would've been dangerous, and yes that would be so, if he were a normal person. But N was anything but normal. He knew how to avoid danger fairly well, which was a result from growing up alone in the wild forests his whole life.

One would not think the young man grew up in such a life, with the way he was dressed and all. His dress code was just a result of trying to blend in with Human kind, and he could change it any time he wanted to. After all, being a Pokemon that was a Master of Illusion, the Zoroark could change what he looked like at will.

That's right, N is not a Human. Not even close. He was a Pokemon, and the only one of his kind. He was a Zoroark, the only Pokemon that was a true Master of illusions. N's early life had been rather strange, as he had been living alone for the past fifteen years. He had hatched from an egg in a isolated environment somewhere in the dense forests of Kanto, surrounded by other Pokemon that had never seen a Pokemon like him before.

The Pokemon in that forest had taught him how to live, among a few other things, before leaving him to his own. And from that point on the young Zorua traveled the region for years, before he eventually evolved into his second form, the only one he knew of. As a Zoroark, making illusions was simple. The Pokemon eventually got brave enough to venture into the lands populated by Humans. He of course needed a disguise in order to do that, and because of that, N was born.

He was very careful to avoid all Humans at first, as he didn't know how to communicate with them. It would lead him to confrontations that he didn't want to face, and so for the first year he secretly watched Humans from the shadows, learning their ways. He learned how they spoke and how they acted with each other. He made sure to test his language skills first before testing them on other Humans.

He eventually ended up stealing some books from the local Human school, and taught himself how to read and write. It took a year or so, but he had finally felt confident enough to start mingling in with other Humans.

Over his years of learning to blend in with Humans, he came across the bad side of Human kind as well. He had been walking down a street when he saw some darkly dressed Humans rushing a building the other Humans called the Pokemon Center. Being the curious Pokemon that he was, he followed them to investigate them. What he ended up walking right into was Team Rocket robbing the Pokemon Center of all the weak Pokemon.

When he was noticed by Team Rocket members, they attempted to subdue him and put him with the other hostages. When N realized what type of Humans these Team Rocket were, he wasn't about to sit idly by while they robbed the Pokemon Center. When the Rockets rushed him, he easily disarmed them with many well timed (Night Slashes). If they were well trained, then they may have stood a chance. But these Rocket Members were nothing but cannon fodder, so Zoroark had an easy time with them.

All of the hostages were blinded before hand, so they didn't see N using his powers. But there was one that wasn't blindfolded before hand, that one person being the nurse of the Pokemon Center he was in at the time. The pink haired woman stared at the young green haired man in shock, seeing as he had just stopped a large scale robbery from Team Rocket using what looked like a Dark Type Pokemon move.

N realized that he had been seen by the nurse, and bolted away before she could even thank him. When the Police showed up a minute later, Nurse Joy explained how the whole thing went down, and how they had no chance until that green haired young man showed up and saved them. Nurse Joy had been adamant on thanking the teen, yet could never find him again. She made sure to keep an eye and an ear out for him, so as maybe one day she could repay him...

That was three years ago now. N had been very careful around Human civilization from that day on, and was rarely seen in towns and city's from that day forward. He ended up sticking to the local forests that bathed most of the lower half of the Kanto region. He eventually felt like becoming a Pokemon Trainer, as he would have a hard time hiding his powers if he was the one fighting the bad guys. Plus being a Trainer would draw attention away from himself being a Pokemon.

But then came the problem of actually becoming a Trainer. He didn't know how to acquire one of the machines required to actually catch a Pokemon, without stealing one of course. Then came the problem of actually finding a Pokemon good enough for himself, seeing as the local Pokemon were nothing but young children.

He traveled around Kanto looking for more information on Pokemon Trainers, and how to become one. The world seemed to be on his side at the time, and he had walked past a building when he over heard some young kids talking about how there was a professor that would give out Pokemon for free to new young aspiring Trainers. Apparently this man lived in a small town named Pallet Town, with his Lab up at the hill that over looked the small town.

From that point on, N made his way towards Pallet Town in the hopes that he could become a Pokemon Trainer. The idea of himself becoming a Pokemon Trainer was very weird to him, being that he himself was a Pokemon. But from what he learned over the years, his illusions were so powerful that even Pokemon themselves didn't know that N was one of them. He had yet to come across someone or something that could see through his illusion, and he felt like keeping it that way...

But his illusions were just that, illusions. They didn't change his body shape or size at all. If he came in contact with per say another Human, and went to shake their hand, that person would feel his three large hard red claws. His true body was larger and taller then his Human form, N. So if N could just walk under something, then his true form would have to duck, which would make it seem like N was crouching for no reason. N was around five foot three, but Zoroark was around seven foot six when standing upright... So you could see the reason he stayed away from interactions with other Humans, as it would be hard to keep his identity safe...

Also just turning around near another Human, almost always ended up hitting them with his large long beautiful red and black hair. It would whip them in the face usually, as his real Zoroark hair was more then three times the width and length compared to his N form. His hair was actually longer then he was tall, and it usually dragged on the ground slightly, but he made sure to keep it wrapped around him most of the time. Because cleaning his hair was annoying, and very time consuming as well...

But it was because of most of all that, that we find our green haired Illusion Master right outside of Pallet Town early this morning. He had just began to wake when the the sounds of the forest started to become alive in the morning. He ran a hand through his wild long green hair as he let out a yawn, blinking away the early morning blurriness. He looked around the area, remembering where he was at. Small young wild Pokemon passed by him on the ground below his tree branch. He glanced to the sky above noticing how it was clearly early morning.

_**''Today is the day.''**_ He reminded himself, as he hopped out of the tree and landed deftly on the forest floor below. He saw a small Caterpie getting left behind as the other Caterpie she was traveling with moved on without her. He carefully picked the small Pokemon up, spooking her slightly, but she calmed down when she was placed with her friends. She looked up at the towering Pokemon pretending to be Human with a smile.

**"Thank you mister Human!"** The young female Caterpie cooed happily, not expecting a response in return.

**"You're quite welcome young one."** N responded in his calm soothing voice, speaking the language that Pokemon speak, shocking the Caterpie and the others that were with her. **"Now make sure to keep up with your group young one, you don't want to get left behind now."** N said softly as he pat the small Pokemon, a smile on his face.

**"O-Okay mister Human!"** The Caterpie replied, failing to keep the shock out of her voice. N smiled down at her, before turning and leaving for his objective. Pallet Town shouldn't be far from here, if he remembered correctly. But then again, he almost never got lost. So finding Pallet Town should be a breeze...

* * *

Professor Oak had been up late last night setting up for the new Pokemon Trainers that would come to him the next morning, seeking their first Pokemon. He had to make sure that all the Pokemon he had picked out were safe for the young kids. The Pokemon he had picked out were all young, so they were relatively harmless until trained to fight and grow stronger.

The Professor sighed as he went over his checklist, making sure he knew the names of all the new and upcoming Pokemon Trainers. He had fifteen names written down, so he had fifteen Pokemon prepared to be given away. The Pokemon he was giving away were hand raised by himself, so he felt pretty safe handing them away.

"Alrighty now, let's see here..." Oak mumbled as he made sure he also had fifteen Pokedexs to give away. He had to make sure they all worked as well, so that took up most of his time. He sighed loudly. "I really need an assistant..." He complained as he finished up his work.

And just in time too, as his grandson came bursting through the Lab doors, sliding to a stop only a few feet away from the table that all the Pokeballs sat on. "Hey Gramps! Are you finally done?" His grandson, Gary Oak asked with a wide grin. Professor Oak couldn't help but smile at his hyperactive grandson, he was always so full of energy.

"Yes yes, calm down now Gary. I just completed on the finishing touches on everything here." Oak said as he walked over to the table. "Now then, do you already know what Pokemon you want?" He asked. Gary smirked as he walked up to the table, grabbing an ordinary looking Pokeball.

"You bet Gramps! I choose Squirtle!" Gary exclaimed, holding the Pokeball above his head like a prize. Oak smiled at Gary's enthusiasm.

"Of course, of course. You always said that you loved Squirtle." Oak said with a smile, before he handed Gary a brand new Pokedex. "Well then Gary, you're all set for your Pokemon Journey." Oak said, patting his grandson on the shoulder. "Now get out there, and show the world that you are Gary Oak!" The Professor exclaimed, pumping Gary up.

"Yeah! You're right Gramps! Look out world! Gary Oak is coming for you!" Gary exclaimed as he ran out the doors, quickly surrounded by his many cheery fans. Oak sighed at Gary's antics.

"That kid's ego is going to be the death of me..." He mumbled, as he waited for the other new Trainers to show up...

* * *

N passed through the forest, taking a clear looking path forward toward where he was sure Pallet Town was. He had been walking for twenty minutes now, and had yet to come across the town. There was noway he was lost, and he would never admit it if he was. He heard some loud chanting up ahead, and presumed that he was getting close.

**"What is that noise?"** He asked himself out loud, as he exited the forest and entered into a clearing. Ahead was the town he was looking for. It was a small quaint town, placed in a very calm meadow. There were wild Pokemon running about playing with the Human children as their mothers looked on happily. People walked down the main street, greeting one another as they passed by.

N looked on in shock. Never before had he seen such a nice calm town, a place where everyone was on friendly terms with each other. It was completely different from the big cities he had traveled through before, and it was quite the shock to the Pokemon disguised as a Human.

N walked down the path that led into town. As he passed by other townsfolk, they all greeted him with a smile on their face. He didn't know how to react to that, and just smiled back awkwardly. He still wasn't very good with social interactions with Humans, which was one of the reason that he avoided them in the first place. Also shaking their hands was out of the question, for reasons explained earlier.

He passed through the town streets, his eyes set on the Lab a short walk ahead of him. He started to notice all the young Humans walking about, happily holding onto their brand new Pokemon that they had received from Professor Oak. N frowned, it seemed like there wouldn't be a Pokemon left for him, as it seemed like they were all given away already. He quickened up his pace, jogging through the crowd of people.

There seemed to be a large crowd of people chanting someone on. He pushed his way through the crowd, trying to find the Lab's front door. Near the door was a kid dressed in gray and blue, holding a Pokeball above his head triumphantly. N thought the kid looked kind of weird, with the way he was acting and all. And then he started yelling something absurd.

"Today marks the first day of Gary Oak's Pokemon adventure! Today will go down in history, as the day that a Legend was born! I Gary Oak, will become a Pokemon Master!" The kid named Gary Oak shouted aloud, getting applauds from the whole crowd surrounding him. N just stared in shocked confusion, completely lost on why this kid was important, and why he should care... Actually, he didn't care as a matter of fact...

Then suddenly the kid ran off into the distance, presumably to start his Pokemon journey, or something of that sort. N didn't really care for him, and just ignored all the shouting around him, and carefully made his way into the Lab. As he opened the door, he bumped into an other kid, presumably a new Pokemon Trainer by the way he was holding a Pokeball.

"O-Oh, sorry about that! I'm just so excited right now, and didn't watch where I was going!" The kid explained, with a cheerful attitude that N just couldn't grasp. The Trainer looked N up and down for a moment, a confused look on his face. "Huh, that's weird. You felt furry, I wonder why?" The kid asked as he walked out the Lab door. N let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. His cover was almost blown, and just by some random kid with a red and white hat. He would have to be more careful from now on. Maybe he could find a Ditto, and ask it if it could teach him how to do that (Transform) move. That was, if his body was able to handle a move like that...

Putting that thought aside, he started looking around the empty looking Lab, in search for this Professor Oak. Once he found him, he would get a Pokeball and become a Pokemon Trainer. At least he hoped that it was that easy, otherwise he didn't know what else he would do.

The building was oddly quiet, which was strange because there were people in it just moments ago. N eventually wandered into the Pokemon storage room, which was basically empty at the moment. But there were a few Pokeballs still on the shelves, and they were labeled as well. Was it that easy? Was he just supposed to walk in and grab the one he wanted? Well, there wasn't anyone around to tell him not to.

**"Let's see here..."** N mumbled as he inspected all the names on tags under the Pokeballs.

Spearow

Zubat

Jigglypuff

Pidgey

Paras

**"Hmm..."** N contemplated on the names he just read. None of them were strong enough for him, and wouldn't suit his purposes. He kept looking, hoping that there was maybe a better one for him. Then he came across one at the end of the shelf. **"Espeon..."** He mumbled as he grabbed the Pokeball, running his claws across the smooth surface of the object. **"This one is perfect."** He decided, as he safely stored the Pokeball away in his hair, a place where no one would find it. His hair was large enough to hide a small child and even a teen, so hiding a single Pokeball would work fine enough.

N looked around the Lab for anything else he would need on his journey. There was a few technological devices spread about on a table. He grabbed one of them as well, deeming them important enough for him to maybe use at a later date. There was some kind of small hard case, that looked like it would store small gems or badges of some sort. He grabbed that too.

Finally there was a single book sitting in a pile of random crap, titled A _Pokemon Trainer's Hand Book_. That seemed like the most important thing he could find, so he took that as well, and put it with all the other stuff he found. **"I think that's all.."** N said as he started for the exit, his large red toe claws clinking on the floor with every step he took. But right as he reached the exit, the door swung open and the Professor walked in, almost bumping into N.

"Oh sorry there young man. Did you need something?" Oak asked as he dusted off his white Lab coat. N quickly tried to think up a reply in Human speech to get him out of here.

"I was looking for the Professor, in order to ask him something. But there is no need anymore, I have what I came for." N replied calmly as he walked passed the Professor. Oak looked confused by what he said, but simply brushed it off.

"O-Oh, alright then. Have a good day now young man." Oak replied as he shut the Lab door. "What a strange fellow.." He mumbled as he walked into his storage room, immediately noticing that a few items were missing. "What!" He yelled, noticing that the Espeon Pokeball was gone, along with a Pokedex and a badge case. As well as the last Pokemon Trainer's Hand Book that he had. "Where did they go!? Who would have-!" Then it hit him. "That green haired man must have been a thief!" He declared as he rushed back out front. But by the time he made it outside, N was already long gone. "Dang!" Oak yelled, as he called up the local police officer, Officer Jenny.

"Yes, hello? Officer Jenny? Yes, I need you to keep an eye out for a green haired young man clothed in black and white. He may have stolen a Pokemon from me, among other things. Yes? Right. Thank you." Oak hung up the phone after his brief talk with the police. Officer Jenny would keep an eye out for the young man. They wouldn't make him a wanted man yet, as they were not sure if he actually stole anything. Plus they didn't have a picture of his face, so there wasn't much they could do right now.

"I really need to put a lock on that darn Lab door..." Oak mumbled, knowing that this could have been prevented if he just took the time to get a lock...

* * *

Meanwhile off on Route one. One Ash Ketchum walked down the dirt road, heading for his destination. He had just got his first Pokemon from the Professor just two hours ago, and was holding it in his arms with rubber gloves over his hands. The Pokemon he received was an electric type, and didn't seem to like Ash all that much.

But Ash was anything but a quitter, and refused to give up, even after being shocked many times by the Pikachu that he was given. Pikachu was grumbling the whole time, and it was starting to grind Ash's gears.

"Pikachu, are you going to be like this the whole way?" Ash asked looking down at the Pokemon that he was carrying. Pikachu turned his nose up at Ash. "Is it because you don't like me?"

"Pika Pika" The Pikachu replied, scratching his head.

"Wha-? Well I like you a lot! And being that I'm your Trainer, don't you think we could be friends?" Ash asked hopefully. Pikachu just grumbled and looked away from him. "Oh well, maybe someday?"

Ash continued down the path, heading for Viridian City. That would be his first stop as a new Pokemon Trainer. But seeing as there was a small storm rolling in, that plan might have to be put on hold for the moment.

"What the! Where did this storm come from!?" Ash exclaimed in worry, as the dark clouds covered the skies above. "This doesn't look good Pikachu! Maybe we should find some cover nearby?" Ash suggested to his Pokemon, getting a -chu of agreement.

They continued walking down the path, the storm getting progressively worse and worse the more they walked. Ash slowed down to a stop when he heard the sound of wings flapping nearby. "What's that sound?" He asked quietly, looking around for the source of the noise. The flapping got louder, and he could make out the sounds of multiple pairs of wings flapping in the air, many in fact. "U-Um, I think we need to move!" Ash quietly exclaimed in worry, as both he and Pikachu jumped off to the side of the road.

A few moments passed before a bike came tumbling through, damaged and cut up. A few feet behind the bike was it's rider, currently on the ground stumbling to stand up. It was a girl, just a bit older then Ash was. She was cut up in many places and covered in a bit of mud. She sat there on both knees, unable to stand up. Ash was shocked at the sight, it looked like she had been attacked by wild Pokemon.

Ash looked up into the sky, spotting the reason for all that noise. It was a large flock of angry wild Spearow, that seemed to be flying in circles around this unknown girl. Ash didn't know what to say, or what to do. He was just a newbie, a kid! He wasn't expecting something like this right away, or at all for that matter. And he didn't know what to do! Try and save the girl, and maybe suffer the wrath of this horde of angry Spearow. Or run away, and leave her to her fate.

Ash couldn't decide, he didn't know what to do! He struggled with himself, looking back and forth, thinking, run or stay! Run or stay! Run or stay! He couldn't make a choice. Ash fell back in fear when the Spearow horde decided to attack once more. The girl had been looking at him the whole time, hoping that he would help her. But he was just a kid, and was probably more scared then she was right now. She cried when the kid fell down in fear, and looked up to the sky weakly.

_''W-Well this is it... I c-can't believe that I'm going to d-die like this... Killed by some random Spearow!''_ She thought hopelessly, as she looked at the horde that zoomed in on her location. She didn't even try to run, she was too worn down to move. She knew that she was helpless in this situation. She closed her eyes, awaiting the pain...

But when a few moments passed, and she was still alive, she opened her eyes in confusion. Standing in front of her was someone. This young man stood in front of her, stopping the Spearow from getting to her. She couldn't see very well from the weariness she was feeling, plus the lack of light from the storm clouds, so it was hard to make out what that person looked like. She could tell it was a male, a bit older then her as well, taller too. Long wild green hair ran down his back, as he waited for the Spearow to get closer.

She wanted to yell at him, tell him to get away, to save himself. But she couldn't find her voice, so she was forced to sit back and watch. The second the first Spearow was within range, the green haired male swung his arm out, slashing at the Spearow with a (Night Slash), sending out a thin sharp dark colored wave. The Spearow fell to the ground completely knocked out. She looked up at him in shock, not believing her own eyes at the moment. Did he just-?

She had no time to think when more Spearow rushed after her savior. One by one the Spearow rushed him, and one by one they fell to his powers. She looked on in amazement as her savior used some kind of powers to save her life, and stop the rampaging horde of flying Pokemon.

Lightning thundered in the distance, blinding her with the sound and the light in made. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear up her vision. When she could see again, they were surrounded by at least forty Spearow bodies. Most were unconscious, and she thought a few looked like they might be a little worse for wear, judging by the fact that they didn't look too good. She looked around, noticing that the remaining Spearow that flew around them had ran away in fear of this new threat. She looked back to her savior, noticing how he looked very tired at the moment. That Power he used must have taken a lot out of him.

She tried to stand up to thank him, when her body gave out under her. He wounds were more serous then she first expected. She closed her eyes in pain, trying not to yell. Then suddenly she was being lifted up off the ground, by strong arms. Strong furry arms, with claws at the end... Wait what!?

She opened her eyes, and met the ones of her savior's. She looked down at the arms carrying her, they didn't look furry or clawed. Maybe she was just feeling things, yeah that's it. She was bounced around slightly as the green haired man took off into a quick sprint, running for Viridian City. She looked up into his tired eyes, eyes that she would swear were green at first, but were now beautiful blue, and slitted like an Arcanine's eyes. She blinked tiredly, unable to think too clearly at the moment. And when did his hair turn red and black? More questions that her tired brain couldn't answer at the moment. She settled for snuggling into her savior's warm furry chest, closing her eyes in order to rest.

"T-Thank ... y-you..." She mumbled quietly as she drifted off in N's arms. She was almost too quiet for him to pick up on, but he still heard her, and it brought a tired smile to his face.

"You're welcome." Zoroark replied, as his Human form faded away due to weariness. He couldn't keep it up any longer, and had to drop it. But he wasn't too worried at the moment, as it was dark, and he had yet to see any Humans besides the one he was currently holding. He continued running for Viridian City, he was going to get to the local Pokemon Center and get this Human girl some help.

If Zoroark were paying more attention, or was maybe in better condition, he would have heard the other young Pokemon Trainer that was following him. The Trainer that gasped when he saw the green haired man transform into what looked like a tall gray furred Pokemon with long red and black spiked hair. He stopped chasing after them when he saw that, as his brain was a bit over loaded at the moment.

"U-Um, Pikachu? D-Did you see that?" Ash asked a bit dumbfounded by what he just witnessed. Pikachu who was sitting on his shoulder just nodded slowly, as it was also completely shocked by what it had just seen...

Ash and Pikachu decided to follow after them again, hoping to see if their eyes were betraying them, or if what they saw was real... "Come on Pikachu! Let's go after them!" Ash exclaimed, as he and Pikachu followed the foot prints. Zoroark was already long gone, so they only had his foot prints to go off of...

* * *

**Chapter 1. END**

* * *

**Author's End Notes**

Well I do hope you enjoyed that chapter, as I enjoyed making it. Please feel free to send a review my way, I would love to hear some feedback on my ideas so far. Yeah I know I writing is probably not the best...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Alright, here it is, Chapter two. I don't think I have much to say right now, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"Oh hi there." = Normal Human speech.

_''What was I thinking?''_ Normal Human thoughts.

**"There there young one."** = Pokemon speech.

_**''I wonder where they are?''**_ = Pokemon thoughts.

(Hyper Beam) = Pokemon attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Gaining attention**

* * *

Officer Jenny sighed in boredom, as she sat at her desk in her office. She was currently staring out the window at the raging rain storm outside, bored out of her mind. Viridian City had gone into a sort of safety lock down, with how powerful the storm had become. All civilians had been advised to stay inside during the duration of the storm.

That of course meant that Jenny had to stay inside as well, as the storm had become very dangerous within the last hour. The skies were pitch black, as rain harshly pelted the ground below, making the streets slippery and dangerous to walk on. Jenny hadn't seen any Human life of the streets for the past two hours, as everyone had heeded the warning.

All that Jenny had to occupy herself with was the drab and boring life of paperwork, and she had already finished that. So she was forced to just sit back and relax, which was hard for the Cerulean haired woman to do. Jenny was used to always doing things, so being told that she had to just sit back and relax, didn't sit well with her.

Thunder lit up the sky outside, the sound coming a second later. The lighting was close, that was for sure. Viridian City had set up precautions years ago that made the lighting strikes hit away from the City.

Jenny let out a yawn as she tried to stay awake. "I just wish there was something better to do..." The Officer mumbled as she looked out the window again. This time however she saw something. Out in the rain there was a green haired teen running down the street. In his arms was what looked like a orange haired girl that looked badly wounded. Jenny was on her feet in a second, as she ran out into the storm to confront the young man. She had to make sure they were OK, and that the young teen wasn't the reason that the girl was hurt.

"Halt!" Jenny shouted, standing right in the young man's path. N slid to a stop, only a meter away from the Officer. "What in the world happened here!?" She asked in a commanding tone. N panted heavily, annoyed that he had to put his illusion back up so soon, and without rest as well. He was already worn down, and on his last legs as it were, so he didn't need this right now.

"She... needs assistance... right now... please... ..." N explained in an extremely tired voice, staring the Police Officer down. Jenny took a moment to take in the teen's appearance, noting the ruffled clothes and scratches that he was covered in. He looked like he was moments from passing out, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Alright, follow me!" Jenny commanded as she ran over to her motorcycle, patting the empty pod connected on the side. N took a moment to think of what she meant by that, before running over to her. "Hop on in! Quickly now!" She ordered, as she turned the vehicle on. N sat down in the pod with the girl on his lap, he looked rather uncomfortable, as if he couldn't fit into the pod. But he clearly could if his body size was anything to go by. But Zoroark was too big for the motorbike add-on, and was forced to have his legs hanging off the side.

Once Jenny was sure that they were seated safely, she hit the gas so to speak, and took off at high speeds. The tires shredded loudly as they sped off towards the Pokemon Center. N had to make sure he didn't fall off the vehicle, as the speed Jenny was driving was a bit dangerous.

"Hang on back there!" Jenny shouted over the roar of the engine. "We are getting close!" N just held onto the girl in his arms carefully, his hat somehow not getting blown away in the wind.

A minute passed before the Pokemon Center came into view. Jenny's motorcycle slid to a stop, as she ushered them inside. "Quickly now! This storm is dangerous to be in!" She warned as she ran into the lobby of the building. "Nurse Joy, we've got a situation here!" Jenny yelled, gaining the attention of the pink haired Nurse that stood behind the counter.

Nurse Joy perked up when she heard the Officer call out to her. "Oh my goodness! What happened?!" She exclaimed in worry when she took in the sight of the two people behind the Officer. Jenny shook her head.

"No time to explain! They need help right away!" Jenny explained.

"Right! Chansey, I need a stretcher!" Joy called urgently as she ran to the back room. Not a moment later two Chansey's came out with a stretcher, followed by Nurse Joy. She ran over to N, and carefully took the wounded girl from him and placed her down on the stretcher. She then ordered the two Chansey's to take her to the back room. She looked back to the green haired man, who was now leaning up against the wall, trying not to collapse out of weariness.

"I assume that you are the one who saved her?" Joy asked, receiving a tired nod in response. "I thank you for that, she looked pretty bad." She said with a tired sigh. "What happened to her?" Joy inquired, giving the young man a look. N rolled his eyes at her pointed question.

"A... Spearow horde..." N said simply, as he hobbled over to a nearby seat. He collapsed into the soft chair, letting out a loud relieved sigh as he did. Joy thought on what he said, and it seemed to line up with the wounds the girl had been covered in. But she wanted to make sure, so she was going to have Jenny prevent him from leaving until the girl could confirm what he said was true.

"Right then, you can use the showers in the back to clean up. There is also a spare room for Pokemon Trainers in the back, for you to use." Nurse Joy informed, pointing to the hallways that led to the specified rooms. "I would like for you to stay here until the girl can confirm your story." She asked, before running to the medical room that said girl was being held in.

N didn't respond to her request, as he was to busy trying to calm his lungs down. But from what Jenny could see, he didn't look like he was in any shape to leave anyway, so she left him be. She would wait until Nurse Joy came back, she needed to talk with her about something.

A few minutes passed since then, and N finally felt like taking Nurse Joy up on her offer. He stood up with a pained grunt, as he walked towards the showers. Zoroark's large red claws clinked loudly with every step he took, getting a confused look from Jenny. She didn't know how or why the green haired teen's shoes were making that noise, as he was wearing wet shoes. But it sounded like some kind of knife or claw clinking on the ground with every step he took.

The wet foot prints he left behind didn't match up with his shoe size as well. The wet spot his feet left behind was much larger then the size of his actual shoes, which made no physical sense. They were also shaped in the shape of a large three toed Pokemon, and not a humans shoe. Officer Jenny looked at the young man with narrowed eyes. She knew that she wasn't seeing things, and something was seriously off with that. She quietly followed after N, making sure to stay a certain distance back.

N was too tired to notice that he was being trailed by the cyan haired officer. He walked down the hallway, struggling to keep his illusion up harder and harder every second that passed. He could tell that the building was basically empty, and Nurse Joy was on the other side of the building. He opened the door that led to the showers, and with a shuddering sigh his illusion dissipated, revealing the large towering form of a bipedal gray furred fox that stood on both legs.

Jenny brought a hand to her mouth to stop the sound of her gasp from escaping. Stood right in front of her was some kind of Pokemon, at least she hoped. It had massive beautiful long red and black spiked hair that cascaded down it's back, that was tied near the end with a big round light blue gem. It's body was covered in a gray fur that was matted down by the water from the storm, with it's chest covered in thick black fur. It's legs were not shaped like a Human's legs, but were like a fox's legs with the way the were shaped. Each foot ended with three very large dangerous red looking claws. The same looking claws were on it's hands as well.

She brought her gaze up to it's face, or what she could see of it at the moment. It was like a fox's, but with red highlights around it's mouth and on the inside fur of it's ears. It's eyes were closed currently, which was probably the only reason she had yet to be found out. She quickly ducked behind the corner when it started to move again.

Zoroark let out a shuddering sigh, as he opened his eyes and entered the shower room, the door shutting behind him. Jenny stood there in shock, her mind trying to contemplate what she just saw. It was definitely a Pokemon, that she could tell. It had to be a new one that had never been seen before, maybe a Legendary even. She couldn't tell what gender it was from the back, but it did look slightly feminine, if the strange hair was anything to go by. But then again she may be completely wrong.

Jenny peaked back around the corner, noticing that it was gone. She started after it again, only to stop when she heard the sound of the showers turning on. _''It's actually using the showers?''_ She thought to herself, as she closed in on the door. She pushed it open slowly, so as to not alert it. What she saw was something else, that's for sure.

Zoroark let out a content sigh as the warm water ran down his body. His wild hair refused to lose it's large fluffiness, even when soaked to the bone. In his hands, or claws, was a simple bar of soap that he used to rub his body down. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the shower, so he didn't see Officer Jenny sneak in.

"... This is what I get for helping a Human... Stupid Spearow, didn't know when to stop... They scratched up my pelt..." Zoroark complained out loud, voicing his annoyances to the world, not that he knew someone would actually hear him. Jenny stared in shock, as it was now confirmed that it could also talk to some degree as well. It was definitely male, if the deepish voice was anything to go off of.

She took the time to look around the room, and noticed a few things sitting on the sink nearby. There was a single Pokeball, a Pokedex, a badge case, and a Pokemon Trainer's Hand Book. _''Why in the world does he have any of this? Why does he have a Pokeball?''_ The Officer thought in confusion. The Pokemon was too busy cleaning it's self, so she had some time to think... At least that's what she thought, until she heard the soap bar hit the floor. She spun around at the sound, and was face to face with the unknown Pokemon.

Zoroark stared the woman down, angry that she had been spying on him, and angry that he let his guard down. "What are you doing in here?" He growled, unnerving the Officer. She quickly went for her Pokeball containing her Growlith, but the clawed hand of his stopped her dead in her tracks. "I don't think so." He stated as he stole the Pokeball and held it in his claws, preventing her from taking it back.

Jenny stared in shock as her only Pokemon was ripped from her hands lightning fast, too fast for her to follow. She was defenseless, un-armed in a potently dangerous situation. She looked back up into his beautiful blue eyes, noting the annoyance held within them currently.

"Now then, why are you following me?" Zoroark asked with narrowed eyes. Jenny averted her eyes from his large imposing stature.

"S-Something marked you suspicious in my eyes, and so I f-followed you to find out what..." She explained still looking away, as she couldn't bring herself to look it in the eyes. "I-I've never seen a Pokemon like you before... Are you a L-Legendary?" Zoroark narrowed his eyes at her, trying to think up a way out of this mess. He couldn't really think up a way to safely keep his identity in tact after this... Unless...

Zoroark sighed. "Here's what's going to happen." He stated, gaining her attention. "You are going to leave here, and never speak to anyone about what you saw." He commanded, making sure she was looking him in the eyes. She narrowed her eyes back at him.

"W-What? And why would I do that?" She asked, getting up in it's face suddenly, although that was hard seeing at it was more then a foot and a half taller then her. Zoroark growled in anger, and hoisted her up by the front of her police jacket with his claws, with his other claw poking her in the chest.

"Because _Human_, I'm _not_ playing around anymore." He growled, emphasizing his point by putting pressure on her chest. She could feel the sharp point of his claw resting against her chest, only barely held back from actually harming her. Jenny gulped, this wasn't a Pokemon that was to be angered if she wanted to keep her life. "Are we clear?" He asked once again, getting a few rapid nods from the woman. "Good." He stated as he dropped her to the floor.

She quickly got back to her feet, and dusted herself off. The Pokemon was just standing there, tapping it's clawed foot on the ground impatiently. She pointed at her Pokeball resting between his claws. He grinned at her silent question.

"Not going to happen. If you be good, then I will drop it off at your office tomorrow. Got it?" He responded with a sly smirk, getting an annoyed growl from the Cerulean haired woman.

"Fine then. But if you don't, then you better prepare to have everyone know about this." She threatened pointedly, getting a nod in response.

"Fair trade, now leave." He stated before returning to his shower, not even bothering to make sure that she was gone. A few moments passed, before he heard her walk out and shut the door. He let out a tired sigh. _**''She better stay quiet about this... I don't need some random Trainers coming after me...''**_ He mentally mumbled, as he finished up in the shower.

He made sure to dry himself off real good, which brought his fur back to it's former shiny glory. His fur sparkled in cleanliness, just the way he liked it. Oh he was going to sleep real good tonight, that's for sure!

He then made his way to where Nurse Joy said the rooms were, making sure that no Humans were around when he walked about with his illusion down. When he finally found the room, he locked the door behind him, and curled up on the bed, already sound asleep...

* * *

Zoroark awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door the next morning. He sat up with a start, hitting his head on the bunk bed above him. **"Gah!"** He barked, rubbing the sore spot with his left hand. He walked up to the door, and opened it, his N illusion already back up. "What do you need?" He asked, before he even knew who it was. Nurse joy smile at the green haired teen.

"It's morning already, looks like you slept in." Joy stated with a cutely amused look. N simply yawned, already feeling much better after a shower and a good nights rest. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing that girl in, Misty was her name? She most likely wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you saving her." Joy explained as she started down the hall, N following behind her. "She owes you her life you know, she might want to thank you when she wakes up later." Joy stated with a smile. N nodded in response.

They continued walking for a bit, when suddenly there was an explosion. N tackled Nurse Joy out of the way, as the roof collapsed above them. N landed softly on his back, with the scared pink haired woman in his grasp. She was too scared to even question why it felt like claws were holding onto her, and why N felt all furry.

The Pokemon Center's sirens blared as red lights flashed around the building, signaling an attack on the premises. N carefully stood up with the scared woman in his arms. He carefully placed her behind her desk where she could hide if need be. "T-Thank you for saving me." Joy responded quietly, getting a nod from N as his only response.

N looked though the smoke, searching for the reason behind this attack. He didn't need to look any further, when two figures jumped through the smoke. There was a lavender haired man standing next to a crimson haired woman. Both of them had on white getup's with a large red R on the front. N growled. "Who do you think you are!?" He called out, getting laughs from the two invaders.

"So the twerp wants to know who we are." Stated the crimson haired woman in a haughty voice that just spun N the wrong way. "Shall we enlighten him?" She inquired of her lavender haired cohort. The man smiled as he threw his rose to the wind.

"Yes, lets." He replied with a smirk.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman called out.

"And make it double!" The man continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" Exclaimed the crimson haired blue eyed woman.

"James!" Exclaimed the lavender haired green eyed man.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

N just sat there, his eye brow twitching at the absurdity of the situation he found himself in currently. This was why he stayed away from Human settlements, because dealing with this crap was tiring.

Then suddenly a Meowth appeared from out of the smoke and landed right in between the two Rocket members.

"Meowth, that's right!" He said, finishing the team motto. There was a silence that passed after the whole thing, and N just stood there staring them down. It actually started to unnerve the Rocket members a bit.

"Hey, quit starin'!" The Meowth yelled, pointing one of his stubby paws at N. N merely crossed his arms, still staring them down.

"So _you_ are Team Rocket? Huh, thought that they would've sent more then you two goons to rob a Pokemon Center..." N stated with a bored tone of voice, making the two Rocket members fume. N brought his hand up to his face, brushing away a few green strands of hair.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that we are some of the best in Team Rocket!" Jessie exclaimed proudly, crossing her arms under her chest. N merely yawned at her statement, which had the effect of adding fuel to the fire.

"Is that what they're telling you?" He said in a disbelieving tone, poking at Jessie's ego a bit.

"W-Why you!" She yelled angrily, shaking her fist at him. "James teach this twerp a lesson!" Jessie yelled. The lavender haired man nodded, before reaching for his Pokeball.

"I'll show you! Go, Koffing!" The male Rocket member yelled, and in a flash of light the poisonous purple ball of gas appeared. N just stood there, not reaching for a Pokeball of his own. "Hah! What's wrong? Too afraid to back up those words in a fight? You don't even have a Pokeball!" James taunted with a laugh, before commanding Koffing to attack. "Koffing, use (Sludge Bomb)!"

The Pokemon spit up a poisonous ball of goop, and fired it at N. It exploded into a mist of purple, garnering a victorious laugh from the man. "Hah! Take that! Too scared to move!" When the mist died down, N was still standing there, and no worse for ware. "W-What! Impossible!" N simply dusted himself off.

"Right, then, do you want to try that again?" N taunted with a smirk, making the male Rocket member fume. James looked down to Meowth, nodding to him a silent order. Meowth nodded back, and waited for the right moment to strike. "Koffing! (Smoke Bomb)!" James ordered, the Pokemon quickly following it's master's orders without fail. N prepared for the attack, blocking his face from the poison cloud. The room hallway was too narrow to avoid the attack. N held his breath, so as to not get poisoned by the attack. But he was momentarily blinded, giving Meowth all the time that he needed.

"Meowth now!" James yelled victoriously. The cat scratch Pokemon lunged into the cloud, ready to slice up the green haired teen.

"Take dis'!" Meowth shouted with multiple rapid swipe attacks, only to be back handed by a clawed hand. The cat Pokemon flew back, three large claw marks covering his face. "Yeow! What da' heck!?" Meowth cried in pain as he grabbed his face. Jessie and James looked on in shock, confused as to what Meowth had been attacked by. The smoke clouded dispersed, leaving N coughing lightly, but still standing.

"I've dealt with Team Rocket before, I'm warning you now, back off." N warned, and after surviving that attack Team Rocket was starting to worry. The atmosphere of the situation was tense, and Team Rocket were on edge. This whole thing wasn't going to plan at all.

"Jessie, help!" James yelled at the woman, asking for backup. Jessie nodded and threw out her own Pokeball, revealing a yellow striped purple snake Pokemon.

"Alright Ekans, take this twerp down!" Jessie commanded. "Use (Poison Fang)!" The Pokemon launched it's self at the unmoving Human, intending to take him down. N reached out lightning fast and grabbed the Pokemon by it's neck, preventing it from doing anything. The Ekans's eyes widened in shock when it was stopped so suddenly and effectively.

From the Rocket's perspective it looked like N just stopped Jessie's Pokemon with his hand, which would be impossible to do to an Ekans. But what they didn't see was the fact that N was actually a Zoroark, and his arms and claws were more then enough to stop the Pokemon dead in it's tracks. Ekans tried in vain to wrap it's self around N, but to no avail. The snake Pokemon wiggled around helplessly in the arms of the alpha predator.

Jessie gasped when she realized her plan had somehow completely failed in the time it took for her to think it up.

"Maybe now you will re-think your plan of attacking a Pokemon Center?" N called out, holding on tight to the wriggling snake Pokemon. "Your Pokemon are useless against me in a fight! What else could you manage to do to me?" N taunted, provoking a growl from the talking cat Pokemon. The evil trio felt like he was bluffing, yet the couldn't push away the fear that he might not be.

"J-James, what do we do?" Jessie asked, turning to the only man in their group. James thought for a moment, trying to think up a plan. Meowth growled preparing to rush in and save Ekans.

"You let him go right dis'-!" Meowth shouted as he ran forward, only to have N suddenly throw the snake at him sending the both of them flying down the hallway. Jessie and James both jumped out of the way of the Pokemon that flew past them, the sound of Meowth and Ekans slamming into the wall behind them echoing through their ears.

James stared at his partner in crime, confused and afraid. He didn't know what to do! And he hated that feeling! The lavender haired man looked around frantically, there had to be something that he could do to stop this guy. Then suddenly they all heard the sound of blaring sirens coming closer. "The Police! Ah crud! The twerp's been staling us this whole time!" James shouted in shocked anger, as both he and Jessie jumped back away from the green haired teen.

Both Rocket members were baffled at the outcome of their battle. They had realized too little too late that N was merely stalling for time, awaiting the arrival of the police. He was skilled, that was for sure. "We've been had James! He out tricked us!" Jessie exclaimed, pulling James off to the side suddenly. "I think he might be great rocket material..." Jessie whispered to him, getting a thoughtful nod in return.

"I think you might be onto something Jessie... We'll have to talk about this later!" James replied quietly, getting a nod from Jessie. N frowned at them, as he couldn't quite make out what they were saying from that distance.

"What are you two buffoons going on about now?" He said, gaining their attention once more. Jessie and James both smiled at him, before jumping back to the hole they made in the roof.

"You win this time twerp! But we will be back for you, mark my words!" Jessie exclaimed with a haughty laugh, quickly followed up by James.

"Excuse me?" N responded, kind of lost on the conversation in it's entirety.

"You out tricked just this us once! But not next time!" James said as both he and Jessie climbed back into their hot air balloon, with Meowth quick to follow suite.

"Ekans return!" Jessie yelled, pointing her Pokeball at the snake Pokemon. A beam shot out of the small orb device, and connected with the Pokemon, bringing it back into the ball from afar. James did the same, recovering his Koffing.

**"What the-?"** He mumbled, looking around, trying to figure out where the Pokemon disappeared to. In his shock his normal voice broke through, yet thankfully there was too much background noise, so he was muffled. **"How did they, what?"** He was too busy being baffled by what happened just then to really hear what Team Rocket was saying.

"-Rocket blasts off again!" The trio shouted, as their balloon took to the skies. N peered up through the hole in the ceiling, but was blinded by the sun. Team Rocket had made their getaway.

Nurse Joy poked her head up from behind the desk when she heard all the noise calm down. She spotted the damaged roof with the morning sun light peaking through, which shined light down onto the single person standing under it. The one man that single-handedly chased away Team Rocket. Joy stood up and ran over to him to make sure he was OK, and then profusely thank him for saving her Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy just couldn't believe it, it just sounded ludicrous to even think. One man, one young man had stopped an unexpected robbery from one of Team Rocket's elite teams! It just sounded impossible to her, but it happened right in front of her eyes. When the Police finally showed up, she had to explain how everything went down, and how the green haired teen had saved her from a collapsing roof, then warded off Team Rocket. It sounded very similar to something from a few years ago in the nearby City, where a green haired youth stopped a full scale robbery from Team Rocket...

N was praised by the Police squadron that had shown up, and had received a nice small bundle of money for his heroic efforts. It would later end up going to the local news, and the word about the green haired teen would spread quickly across Viridian City.

When Zoroark realized that his escapades had hit the news, he was quick to grab his stuff and skip town. He didn't need anymore attention brought down upon himself so soon. In fact that was what he was trying to avoid the most, but it seemed like he was a trouble magnet, so to speak... He ended up leaving the Pokemon Center before Misty had the chance to thank him for saving her life, and when she woke up an hour after the attack, N was already long gone...

* * *

Officer Jenny was annoyed right now. She had lost her Growlith to that unknown Pokemon yesterday. He said he would give it to her tomorrow morning if she was good. She listened to him, and didn't tell anyone of what she saw. But by the time noon rolled around, he had yet to show up. She knew that she shouldn't have trusted him! She growled lightly, tapping her finger on her desk impatiently.

Then suddenly there was a knock on her office door, alerting her to someone outside. She opened the door to find her Growlith sitting on the ground right outside. It was also holding some kind of note in it's mouth. She took it, as she brought her Growlith into her office. She took a seat again, letting the Pokemon climb onto her lap. She took a look at the note, it read.

"Thank you for not telling anyone..." The note said simply. Jenny had a hard time reading it, seeing as it had been written down by a Pokemon that had three large claws for fingers. Jenny sighed as she read the note, glad that she had at least gotten her beloved Pokemon back safely...

* * *

**Chapter 2. END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I updated the cover image and added Espeon to it...

I apologize for the slightly shorter chapter this time around, but I couldn't find a way to make it an longer without ruining the flow that I had going with it. I work hard to make each chapter for this story over five thousand words long, but not much longer then that. Five thousand words seems like a perfect chapter length to me, and below it seems short, and above it seems a bit drawn out.

The first two were over five thousand, but below six thousand words. This one is only over four thousand words long. Just wanted to say...

* * *

**Updated on 2/28/2019**

I changed Zoroark's overall size to match that of the size I stated back in chapter one.

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"Oh hi there." = Normal Human speech.

_''What was I thinking?''_ Normal Human thoughts.

**"There there young one."** = Pokemon speech.

_**''I wonder where they are?''**_ = Pokemon thoughts.

(Quick Attack) = Pokemon attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 3. Onto Route two**

_**''Let's see here...''**_ Zoroark thought, eyeing the book currently in his claws. He had managed to slip out of Viridian City around an hour ago now, and finally decided to take a look at the book he stole from Professor Oak. He struggled a little at first, because opening a book with his large claws was a bit hard, and turning a page wasn't any easier at all. _**''..Why is this book so small!?''**_ He mentally ranted, as he fumbled with the Pokemon hand book. The book was made for smaller Humans, usually young starting Trainers, so his much larger size made handling it annoying.

_**''This book will help guide new and aspiring Trainers to the top. Please carefully read the information below, bla bla bla...''**_ Zoroark read the first page in his head, already getting bored with how young the target age for the book was.

**_''Pokemon Trainers are only allowed to hold onto six Pokemon at once. It is a safety rule made by the League, in order that young Trainers don't get overwhelmed by their duty to their Pokemon. It is also harder to stay fed the more mouths there are to feed, and in the wild that could be a serious problem...''_** Zoroark continued to walk down Route 2, his face stuffed into the small book in his claws. He really wanted to make sure that he didn't fail astronomically as a Pokemon Trainer, and so he needed to make sure he knew all he could. The last thing he wanted to do was end up braking some kind of big rule, and get in some serious trouble because of it. He definitely didn't need the extra attention brought down on him.

_**''There are rules set out to help Pokemon Trainers new and old... Accommodation are made for Trainers at Pokemon Centers all across the Region... Huh, really? Maybe that's why that nurse let me sleep in her den?..''**_ Zoroark continued reading, musing a thought halfway through. He had been wondering why Nurse Joy had let a random stranger like him sleep in her Pokemon Center. He still didn't fully understand how Humans worked. In Pokemon society, if a female allowed a male into her den, then it meant that she liked the male. But that wasn't the feeling he was getting from the Nurse, so it was confusing to him. Thankfully the Pokemon Trainer's hand book cleared things up for him, something he was thankful for.

_**''...Trainers are also given prize money upon winning a Pokemon Battle with another Pokemon Trainer, that also goes for Gym Battles as well...''**_ Zoroark continued to read out the words in his head, though he got lost a few times reading through it. **"What is a Gym?"** He mused, trying to think of anytime recently he had heard of a Gym before. Gym's had never come up in any conversations before, so he just dismissed the thought as a current waste of his time.

_**''But before all of this, Trainers must acquire a Pokemon to accompany them on their journey. Usually a Professor will personally give out a Pokemon to young aspiring Trainers, if they already have one, then they are all set to go upon reaching ten years of age...''**_ Zoroark stopped for a moment. He wasn't given a Pokemon, but just took one for himself from the Professor's Lab. _**''...Oops?''**_ He thought, before shoving the book back into his face. Then next thing he read made him pause.

_**''Upon receiving a Pokemon, the Trainer should get to know them right away. Building a bond with your Pokemon early is the true key to success...''**_ His eyes widened at the last part. It had been more then a day since he took the Pokeball, and had yet to even greet his Pokemon. He frowned at his own careless lack of thought, before reaching into his hair for the Pokeball. He held the small red and white orb in the palm of his paw, looking at the object carefully. He still didn't fully know how it worked, and was kind of lost on how to bring the Pokemon out from the ball.

He narrowed his eyes, looking the orb all over for something. He turned it over and found a white button in the center of the ball. He looked at it thoughtfully for a moment, before pressing the button with a single claw. The orb suddenly enlarged in his grasp, shocking him, which made it fall to the ground below. There was a sudden blinding flash of light, which faded revealing his first Pokemon. Espeon, the pink furred evolution of the Pokemon Eevee.

Espeon opened her eyes slowly, taking in the surrounding environment. It had been a little while since she was last outside her Pokeball. She remembered the Professor telling her that she was to become the first Pokemon for a new Pokemon Trainer, something she was not one hundred percent about at first. But she had excepted it, as she didn't know of any other outcome for her. She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the late day sun light.

Zoroark/N just stood there, letting the small pink Pokemon adjust to it's surroundings. She was taken care of very well beforehand, if her beautiful shining pink fur coat was anything to go by. Her single tail that split of into two waved back and forth slowly as she stretched her dainty limbs, arching her back as she leaned forward. She let out a content sigh as she finished stretching, before she turned around to look for her Trainer.

The psychic Pokemon couldn't sense any Human life around her, so when she turned around to find a green haired Human standing behind her staring at her... Well to say that she was shocked would have been a understatement. She jumped into the air comically like a cat would when spooked by something. **"Good gracious! Don't do that to me!"** She cried out in a feminine voice, as she tried to calm her racing heart. N had the decency to look bashful, and blushed slightly.

**"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."** He explained in Poké-speech. The pink furred Pokemon let out a sigh, as she sat down.

**"Well I'm glad that you didn't do it on purpose..."** Espeon said, before something about what he said clicked with her. Specifically speaking, the fact that he understood her, and spoke back to her in her own language perfectly. **"W-Wha-? Wait a moment! Did you just speak to me?"** She asked, confusion written all over her adorable little face. N nodded with a smile. Espeon's deep purple eyes lit up with joy, the red gem on her forehead gleaming.

**"O-Oh wow! I didn't know that Humans could understand Pokemon! Or are you just special like that?"** She asked with narrow eyes as she sauntered over to him. N grinned at her questioning stare.

**"Oh, something like that..."** N drawled on, trying to change the subject. Espeon narrowed her eyes at the way he tried to turn around the conversation. She closed her eyes as she concentrated and tried to read his mind, to see what he was hiding from her. What she didn't expect was her invading Psychic powers bouncing off of the young man like he was immune to them. She tried the same thing again, only for her powers to bounce off once more. Her eyes shot open in shock, her gaze locking with her new Trainer's. N crossed his arms in a non threatening way. He felt what she was trying to do, but as a Dark Type he was immune to her powers. She couldn't do a single thing to him.

**"H-How..? How is m-my? How did y-you?"** She stuttered in shocked fear. There had never been a Human that had blocked her powers before, and to such a perfect degree as well. It was shocking, worrying, and fear inducing all at the same time. She didn't bother running away, as she was still rather young and had no way to fight back if the Human got angry. So she just sat there, her ears pressed back as she stared at him.

N noticed the feelings she was giving off, and frowned. He didn't mean to scare her, and he wasn't quite sure how he even did it. N sighed as he sat down on the ground, motioning for Espeon to come to him. She didn't move an inch, still unsure about him. N sighed once again, this wasn't how he was hoping it would go. **"I just want to talk to you, so why are you so scared?"** He asked in a calming voice, a voice that caught her completely off guard. It didn't sound like him from a minute ago, but in fact sounded more natural, as if it wasn't coming from a Human.

His voice calmed her down a bit, but she was still on guard. **"H-How? How on earth can you block my powers?"** She asked quietly as she moved a little closer to him. N smiled to himself.

**"You've only known me for a minute now, and you already found out that I'm not normal. Why am I not surprised?"** N stated with a soft laugh, confusing the small Pokemon. He then looked her in the eyes, making her stand still. **"Do you really want to know how I blocked your powers?"** He asked calmly, getting a slow nod from her. **"Well then come closer."** He said. Espeon struggled with the command, as her mind was telling her no, but her body was telling her yes. She complied with his command, and slowly crept towards him. When she was withing range, she was suddenly plucked up and held in his arms. She struggled at first, but his warm furred body and calming voice soothed her nerves...

_**''Wait! Fur?''**_ Her mind suddenly shouted at her, but her body was too comfortable to listen. She started purring lightly when he started petting her, his claws lightly running down her back.

**"Are you better now?"** He asked, looking down at her. She looked up at him, her deep purple eyes locking with his green ones. She nodded at his question, getting a smile from him. **"Good."** N stated, before his illusion faded away, leaving her in the arms of a large Pokemon. Her eyes widened in shock as the form of the green haired Human faded away, leaving a larger creature.

He was covered in gray fur with his chest covered with large black fur. Each paw had three large blood red claws instead of fingers. He had the most beautiful red hair that she had ever seen, as it cascaded down his back and surrounded them because it was so long. She brought her gaze up to his face, looking at the sharp angled fox head that looked back down at her. Her deep purple eyes locked with his light blue slitted ones.

**"W-Wow..."** Espeon exclaimed in awe, her thoughts lost to the world at the moment. **"I-I've never seen something like you before."** The little cat Pokemon exclaimed as she crawled up his chest all of the sudden. Zoroark leaned backwards on his arms, leaving the Espeon standing on his chest. She just stood there, taking in his size over her. It was astounding from her point of view. She was only two feet and three inches tall when standing up, and that was counting her tall ears as well. However this furred beast that she was standing on was at the very least, over seven and a half feet tall. It made her feel weak in the knees...

**"W-Wait a moment. You are my new Trainer?"** She asked suddenly, the question had been chewing at her for the last minute or so. Zoroark nodded, careful to not knock her off of his body.

**"That's right."** He responded. By now he was just laying down on his back, with her laying on his belly.

**"B-But how? I thought that you needed to be a Human in order to become a Pokemon Trainer."** She asked, clearly lost on the subject.

**"..True..." **He seemed to struggle with something for a moment, before he explained. **"But then again I might have stolen you by accident, so there is that."** He explained. She seemed to think on what he said for a moment, before responding.

**"Okay, but how did you do tha-?"** Her question was cut off when Zoroark changed into the green haired teen from before. Espeon's eyes bulged at the sight. He grinned playfully at her, before changing back to his normal form. **"O-Oh, right.."** She said, forgetting that he could do that. **"How do you do that?"** She gushed excitedly, getting a laugh from Zoroark.

**"I've been able to do that since I hatched from an egg."** He said, answering her question with a grin. She looked surprised by his answer. **"Although, I thought you would be more concerned by the fact that I stole you from the Lab."** He stated with a questioning look. Espeon blushed, as she had already forgotten that she had been stolen.

**"Oh right, about that... Well if that means that I can travel with you, then I don't mind being a stolen Pokemon."** She stated with a smile, catching Zoroark off guard a bit.

**"Really? Why's that?"** He asked, tilting his head. Espeon giggled as she crawled closer to his head.

**"Because traveling with you would be much more exciting then traveling with some random Human that cannot speak our own language."** She explained with a smile. **"And I like you, you're cute... In a strange way..."** She cooed happily as she rubbed her face against his. Zoroark smiled and returned the face rubbing. She gasped lightly when she felt his claws start running down her back, and started purring happily. Oh yes, she definitely liked her new trainer already.

The moment was interrupted when Zoroark's stomach growled loudly out of the blue. Zoroark grinned, an embarrassed blush tinting his furred cheeks. **"It has been a while since I last ate.."** Zoroark stated, before asking Espeon a question. **"..What about you? Are you hungry?"** The resounding gurgle that erupted from the small pink Pokemon answered Zoroark's question. Espeon blushed at the unladylike sound her body made, and couldn't look Zoroark in the eye. **"I'll take that as a yes."** He smirked as he grabbed her carefully, before standing up on his feet. **"Let's go find some food."** He stated as he walked off into the forest, Espeon sitting comfortably in his arms...

* * *

Zoroark sat comfortably in the shade of an Oran Berry tree, with Espeon laying on his head with her back half laying on the large comfortable bed that was Zoroark's thick fluffy hair. They had wandered around the forest surrounding Route 2, looking for a source of food. They eventually wandered into a small grove filled with Oran Berry trees, and on their branches were ripe and juicy blue fruit. Espeon pulled the berries down with her Psychic powers, and they both ate to their hearts content.

Espeon let out a small burp, blushing in embarrassment. **"Excuse me."** She said, nuzzling into Zoroark's head. Zoroark smiled contentedly, his belly stuffed with the tasty healing berries.

The sun was going to be setting soon, and he felt content to just stay there the whole night. Sure he could travel at night, but he was starting to feel a little worn down after everything that happened earlier in the day with Team Rocket attacking the Pokemon Center and all. Route 2 was a nice quiet Route that was for sure, and the local Pokemon were rather friendly to Zoroark and Espeon.

Most of the wild Pokemon on Route 2 were Bug Types, yet there were small flying types as well. The small family of Pidgey that lived in the tree above them didn't mind that a large dangerous Pokemon like Zoroark slept underneath them. In fact, Zoroark was thanked by the small birds for warding off other predators that may have wanted an easy snack. Zoroark smiled and told them that they were fine, he wouldn't let any harm come to the young Pidgey family while he was there.

Espeon yawned, bringing her dainty paw up to her mouth. She snuggled her lower half into Zoroark's fluffy hair, which worked like a soft warm blanket for her. **"Can we just sleep here for the night? Pleeeease?"** Espeon begged pitifully. Zoroark yawned back, her yawn seemed contagious.

**"...I wasn't planning on leaving tonight, I'm too tired right now..."** He explained struggling to keep his eyes open at the moment. Espeon smiled.

**"Good night then, _Master_."** Espeon teased with a playful smile, poking at the fact that Zoroark was her Trainer, or Master. Zoroark sighed at the Master part. What she said was true, but it made him feel weird seeing as he was a Pokemon and not a Human. He brushed that thought aside for now and got comfortable, tomorrow was a new day, and he needed his rest...

* * *

A few hours earlier

Ash had finally managed to track down the last place the green haired teen had been spotted. He had been chasing him ever since he took off with that orange haired girl in his arms. He had seen what happened back in that storm, that green haired man wasn't Human, that he was sure of. When he had tried to follow after him, Ash ended up getting a little lost in the storm and was forced to take shelter until the rain stopped early next morning.

Ash had been quick to follow in the stranger's last known direction. It took him a while, but he and Pikachu finally came across Viridian City, the place that he had been headed towards before they lost him. But seeing as it was still rather early in the day, Ash felt like he had a better chance of finding him. He had asked around town, seeing if anyone had seen a green haired teen carrying an orange haired girl in his arms.

The question struck most as an odd one. And after what felt like an hour, Ash finally got some information saying that the stranger was seen at the local Pokemon Center earlier that morning. Ash quickly made his way to the Center, hoping to find him there. But the sight he came across was a worrying one.

The Pokemon Center looked like it had been attacked by something or someone. The roof around one part, looked like it had been attacked by an explosive of some sort. There was a clean up crew working on getting the Center back to working condition. Ash took in the sight, wondering who might have done this. He spotted a pink haired Nurse in a white dress, standing behind the counter that seemed to have been spared from the attack.

"Um, Nurse?" Ash called out as he approached the counter. Nurse Joy perked up when she heard someone call for her. She spotted a rather young looking Pokemon Trainer approaching her.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with young man?" She asked with concern, seeing as Ash looked like he just survived a storm... Which he did by the way.

"Um, did some green haired guy come by here recently?" He asked hopefully. Nurse Joy took a thinking pose for a second, before what the boy asked clicked with her.

"Oh, you must mean N. Green hair, white and black shirt with tan pants?" Nurse Joy asked, describing N in detail. Ash nodded quickly, confirming her suspicions. "Well then yes I did see him. He came in here last night all ragged and worn down, and in his arms was an orange haired girl, Misty was her name." Joy explained, her thoughts going back to the night before. "She was in bad condition, but Chancey managed to patch her up in no time. I think she went after her savior in order to thank him, ah young love..." Joy explained, before gushing at Misty's attitude over N. She wanted to thank him personally, but by the time she was awake, N had already gone off to who knows where.

Ash grumbled, he must have just missed them by an hour or so. "Do you know where he went to?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy seemed to think again, making Ash jitter impatiently.

"Yes I believe I do know the direction he went, but I'm not telling you anything until you are better." Joy stated, as she pointed at Ash. Ash was about to protest, until he realized that he was hurt and his clothes were in a need of washing. That and he was hungry. Ash blushed as he realized all those things; He had been ready to run back out into the wild to look for the strange green haired guy that he was sure was a Pokemon. But now that Nurse Joy had him in her grasp so to speak, he wasn't going anywhere until she deemed him fit...

"Alright then... Come on Pikachu, let's rest for now. We can find that guy later..." Ash stated, as his weariness just started to kick in. He may have over worked his body trying to catch up with the stranger...

Meanwhile out on Route 2, we find our orange haired Pokemon Trainer named Misty walking down the dirt road. She had left the Pokemon Center around two hours ago, heading in the last know direction of her savior. She was a bit angry when Nurse Joy told her that he had left earlier in the day, and without saying anything to her. But then she realized that he couldn't wait forever, and probably had things of his own to do.

That being said, she wasn't about to just let him go like that. She was going to thank him, one way or another. And if that meant that she had to go and hunt him down, then so be it. Misty was not one to let something go unpaid, and she was determined as all hell.

She let out a sigh. She had been hoping that he wasn't too far ahead of her, and that she would find him sooner rather then later. But her wish went un-answered. All that she had come across was these weird looking foot prints that had to belong to a Pokemon. What was a worrying thought though, was that they were left by some kind of large Pokemon with a three clawed foot. She had never heard of a Pokemon with a foot like that, and felt the need to investigate further. It was headed in the same direction as her objective, and that was confusing to her.

Was this large un-known Pokemon hunting down her savior? Or was it just merely going in the same direction as him? But then again why would it be walking down the main road, where any other wandering Pokemon Trainer could see it? It wasn't very stealthy, or smart for that matter. Unless it had a disguise of some kind?

So many questions ran through Misty's head, and none of them had an answer at the moment. She growled and dismissed the thoughts, as they were getting her no where fast. She continued down the Route, noting the placement of the sun.

_''It's starting to get late... Might have to set up for night soon...''_ The more analytical part of her mind stated. But she wanted to continue at least until the sun set, then she would set up camp...

* * *

**Chapter 3. END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Well I'm glad to know that this story is picking up traffic in the term of views, and yet no-one seems to leave a review. I would really love it if anyone took the time out of their day to at the very least tell it it was good enough, or even if they didn't like it. I really want to get some feedback from you all...

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"Oh hi there." = Normal Human speech.

_''What was I thinking?''_ Normal Human thoughts.

**"There there young one."** = Pokemon speech.

_**''I wonder where they are?''**_ = Pokemon thoughts.

(Solar Beam) = Pokemon attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 4. The journey continues**

"Really now?" Professor Oak responded, talking to someone over the phone. He had gotten a call a few minutes ago, from a rather worried sounding officer Jenny. She had decided to call up the Professor early the next morning, around a day after her interaction with the shape shifting Pokemon. She had been worried about doing anything sooner then that, and ended up waiting until the Pokemon was far away from Viridian City before she called him in.

Imagine Professor Oak's surprise when he learned that the green haired teen from a few days ago, was in actuality a shape shifting Pokemon. Not only that, but it was smart too, and capable of Human speech. It also sounded dangerous if you got on it's bad side, if Jenny's story was anything to go by.

"-Yeah I followed it when I spotted the weird looking foot prints the guy left on the floor. He leaned against the doorway to the showers, and then like a mirage the teen vanished, leaving _that_ behind!" Officer Jenny yelled over the phone, tapping her finger against her office desk in an annoyed fashion. Oak closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember if he had ever seen a Pokemon like the one that she described.

"So being naturally curious like I am, I followed it into the bathroom to see if I could identify anything about it..." She continued explaining her story to the Professor, while he sat in his chair, taking in all the information he could from the encounter.

"Did you happen to find out anything about it? Like it's gender or maybe what type it might be, perhaps even it's height?" Oak asked with a pen in his hand, ready to write down any useful information. Jenny let out a pained laugh from the other side of the phone, recalling the event.

"...I couldn't tell what gender it was at first, because of the fur that covered it's whole body. It stood on it's back legs like a Human, but it's back legs were shaped like a Vulpix's. It's gender was hidden pretty well, but it's body shape was almost hourglass like, I guess slender would be the right word..." Jenny explained, trying to remember the short encounter with great detail. Oak wrote everything down, including her ramblings.

"Right, anything else?" Oak pushed, hoping that there was still more she could say about this mysterious Pokemon. Jenny sighed in her chair, resting her feet up on her desk.

"Well it had red hair with black highlights that ran down it's back, and down to the ground. There was some kind of light blue gem in it's hair near the end, holding it together like a massive ponytail..." Jenny said with a sigh. "..But then it's claws!" She shuddered remembering the way they felt against her throat. "It had three blood red claws on each paw and foot, and they had to be at least seven inches long each! And they sharper then you could imagine!" Jenny exclaimed with another shudder.

Oak could hear the fear in her voice when she said that last part. But there was only one way she could have know that!

"Wait, Jenny? Are you saying that you came into physical contact with it?" Oak asked in shock. It sounded like she had been in great danger. There was a pause from her end, as she recalled the traumatic events again.

"...Yes..." She responded after a worrying pause. "It was after I followed it into the showers. I snuck in when I heard the water running. The thing was worn down pretty badly, I was stunned that it was still standing after what it had been through. But as it was showering, I took a look around the room... And what do you know? There on the sink counter was a Pokemon Trainer's hand book, a badge case, a Pokedex, and a single Pokeball..." Jenny explained to the man.

Oak was stunned into silence by what he heard. That matched up with the missing items that were stolen, presumably by the green haired teen. But said teen didn't exist, as it was just some kind of illusion made by that Pokemon. This was unreal! The Professor had a hard time believing it. A Pokemon had just waltzed into his Lab, took a few items and a Pokeball, then just left! And more importantly, why did it even have need of a Pokemon? So many questions, and no answers. It annoyed the Professor to no end, but also inspired him to find out all that he could about this new mysterious shape shifting Pokemon.

"...I was too busy wondering the same thing you probably are right now, and I was found out. I turned around to confront it, but it was too late. It grabbed my Growlith's Pokeball from my hand and held me up by my vest. It had a seriously clear height advantage over me, that was for sure..." Jenny continued dryly.

"It asked my why I followed him, yes him, that deep voice was clearly not a female. I answered him out of fear, and then he told me that I was going to never say anything about the situation to anyone else..." Jenny continued.

"...I of course asked the stupid question, 'And what if I don't?', and then he threatened me! He had a claw to my chest, and that thing was sharp! He barely put any force into it, but I could feel just how easily it could have torn me." Jenny ranted.

"..So I concede out of fear, then he let's me go, under the assumption that I wouldn't tell anyone important about it... Then I waited a day to make sure that he was gone, before I called you, and here we are now." Jenny finished recapping her story, letting the old Professor take it all in.

Oak just sat there, a stupefied expression on his face. This Pokemon was dangerous, that was for sure. And almost impossible to track down, as it could just hide in plain sight. It had to be some sort of Legendary Pokemon, or at least a lower class Legendary. He would have to call a video chat session with all the other Pokemon Professors from the other regions, just to see if they knew anything about it... But he would need some way to show them what it looked like, otherwise he was dead in the water...

"Wait! Jenny, do you think you could draw an image of him from your memory?" Professor Oak asked suddenly, catching the Police Officer off guard.

"I-I mean I could try, would that be enough?" She responded, a little unsure of her own drawing skills.

"Yes yes! That would be very helpful in understanding more about this new Pokemon!" Oak exclaimed, his joy for learning about new Pokemon leaking into his attitude. Jenny sighed with a small laugh, before responding.

"I'll get right on it, and get back to you when I have the rough sketch okay?" She clarified.

"Yes yes! Thank you so much!" And with that the phone call ended, and Oak suddenly had a lot to think about. It would be so much easier if he had it captured by a Pokemon Trainer under him, but he doubted that any Pokemon Trainers of his were strong enough to capture it safely. And now that he thought about it, Ash was in the closest vicinity to the Pokemon's last know location. Maybe he could have Ash keep an eye on it for him?

Professor Oak had some calls to make...

* * *

Zoroark's eye brow twitched at the pathetic sight in front of him. He and Espeon had awoken a few hours ago, and decided to travel through the forest instead of following the roads. He didn't know where they were headed, and that didn't bother him in the least. He started this journey so he could travel the world, and perhaps help out where ever he could. Of course he wanted to stay off the world's radar for as long as he could possibly manage, so he needed a Pokemon to accompany him to pull attention away from him.

That was why he stole Espeon, and he was happy that he did. It was lonely sleeping in the wild his whole life without anyone to lay with. Cold winter nights he wished that he had another like him, if only just to cuddle with at the very least. Zoroark had lived a very lonely life growing up, as the other Pokemon found him to be something dangerous to stay away from.

But he didn't blame them, no not a bit. He was a very dangerous Pokemon, even when he didn't mean to be. His natural born claws were so sharp and powerful that they could cut through stone easily, so he could eviscerate a weaker Pokemon without thought. He had learned to become very _very_ careful around any other life, as a simple thoughtless swipe of his arm had the chance to end a life. He had done once before, and not on purpose, and felt utterly horrible afterwards.

But that's a story for later, right now he had something to deal with, no matter _how_ stupid it was. N stood there in a forest clearing, his arms crossed showing that he clearly wasn't amused by the fool that stood in front of him. Some young child who was clearly an aspiring Pokemon Trainer, had challenged N to a battle. That wasn't really the reason he was annoyed right then. It may have been because of the fact the N refused him many times already, and the kid kept following him around, pestering him over and over.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The kid yelled again. He was dressed like some knock off samurai, and acted like how he thought one would... By being very annoying and loud, something that annoyed Zoroark to no end. N had made it very clear that he wasn't going to battle the kid, but his words seemed to never click within the child's mind.

"No. Now please leave me alone." N stated once again as he tried to walk away, only for the kid to run ahead of him and try to block his path. Now Espeon, who was currently sitting on Zoroark's head, was starting to get annoyed. She just wanted to enjoy her time in the sun on top of her very comfortable bed, aka Zoroark's head. But this kid was interrupting Zoroark, which meant that her time was also getting interrupted.

"Are you not a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town?" The boy asked with his arms crossed trying to look imposing, yet his small size made him laughable. Zoroark was stunned, though he hid it well. How did this little squirt know that he came from Pallet Town? Had he followed him all the way from Pallet Town? No, that was impossible. Zoroark would know if he had been followed, especially by this little kid playing dress up. So then what?

"And if I was?" N asked carefully, the hint of a threat dripping off of his tongue. The kid didn't seem to catch the tone in N's voice, and grinned at his response.

"Well, I heard that all the powerful Trainers come from Pallet Town! I have made my stand here in this forest so I may challenge them!" The fake samurai exclaimed, drawing his sword at N. N glared at the weapon that was pointed at him. If this kid wanted to play with fire, then he was going to get burned.

"I have never lost a sword battle before! Because a samurai never... loses..." The energy the kid had was lost when he saw N swing his finger at his sword lightning fast. The kid's eyes widened in shock, as his sword was cut in half by the person standing in front of him. His hands shook as he dropped his sword, his gaze locked onto his now destroyed weapon. His eyes quickly shot up to N, when he started speaking.

"I don't like it when I am threatened." Came the cold hearted voice that didn't sound like it could have come from the green haired Trainer standing before him. N's Illusion had failed very slightly, turning his fingers into three large red claws. The kid's eyes widened when they turned back into a normal hand, as if the claws were never there in the first place.

"H-How did you? M-My sword! You just.. cut it in h-half!" The shocked boy yelled, stomping on the ground like a spoiled child. N raised a brow at the kid's ignorance over the danger he was in. But his amusement quickly vanished, as the kid's ranting was really starting to get on his nerves. N let out a snort as he turned and walked away, and didn't stop this time when the kid yelled at him.

"H-Hey! Come back here! You can't just break my sword then run away like that!" The kid shouted as he rushed the green haired Pokemon Trainer. But he didn't expect for N to stop, and ran right into him. "Oof!" The kid grunted as he fell to the ground, before looking up to N who had only turned slightly towards him.

N let out a sigh as he glared at the kid. Did the boy just not get the picture? If Zoroark felt like it, he could beat the kid up to get his point across, but he wasn't like that, even though he _really_ didn't like humans. That being said, he wasn't going to just sit back and let this child push him around. The kid needed to learn his place. Because if he continued like this, then he would definitely cause trouble for someone else in the future.

"Kid, I'm being very nice right now. But you are getting on my nerves, and you don't want me angry. You are lucky that I didn't retaliate when you drew your sword on me, as I could have easily thrashed you without thought." N threatened, as part of his Illusion faded once again, showing off his very sharp claws that gleamed in the light.

That seemed to finally get though to the kid's thick skull, as his eyes widened in fear and shock. His gaze locked onto N's claws, they were sharper then any sword he had ever seen. They looked so sharp that he thought he might get cut just from looking at them, curse his childish mind and all.

"I see that you finally understand your situation." N stated clearly. The boy looked up to him, and slowly nodded. Zoroark smiled to himself, it seemed like this kid could be saved after all. Zoroark wasn't being mean just to be that way, but was trying to teach the boy a valuable life lesson.

"Listen kid." N said, gaining the boy's attention. "You need to learn that threatening random people like that, will never end well for you. Respect the fact that some people don't want to battle, and there is nothing that you can do to change that fact." N explained carefully, making sure the kid understood what he was saying. "Do you understand?" N questioned.

"Y-Yes sir! I understand now!" The boy exclaimed with a salute, gaining a smile from N. N walked over to the boy and raised his hand, making the boy flinch at the action. Only to open his eyes when he felt the Trainer pat him on the head. He stared up at N as the Trainer then walked away deeper into the forest without a word, leaving him alone to think on the new information he now had...

* * *

Some Time Later

**"So Master, why did you waste your time with that kid?"** Espeon asked curiously from atop Zoroark's head. He merely smiled at her question, knowing that she would probably ask that sooner or later. Zoroark let out a soft laugh, thinking back on the encounter.

**"The boy was miss-guided, and I felt that I could change that for the better. I just hope that he took my words to heart."** Zoroark explained to the pink furred Pokemon, getting a thoughtful hum from her in response.

**"Okay then, I just didn't take you for the type that would... You know.."** Espeon said, stumbling with her words. Zoroark just smiled, he knew what she was trying to say.

**"You didn't peg me for the helping type, is that it?"** He said, catching her by surprise.

**"Y-Yeah, that's it. N-Not to be rude, but you just don't look like the type of Pokemon that would go out of his way to help others out... Much less a human boy."** Espeon explained her thoughts, waving her duel tipped tail around absentmindedly. Zoroark didn't mind what she said, as it was true.

**"No offense taken Espeon, I completely understand what you mean... There is a reason I spent my whole life alone, up until stealing you from the Lab."** Zoroark stated a little glumly, his head drooping slightly. Espeon felt bad, as it seemed like her questions had brought up some painful memories from his past. She rubbed her head against the top of his in a comforting way, trying to sooth him. He smiled at the thoughtful actions. He really couldn't have asked for a better partner. Espeon cared about him in a way he didn't think possible so soon after meeting each other.

**"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."** The dainty pink furred cat Pokemon apologized quietly. She suddenly found herself being carefully picked up by a set of soft paws.

**"Don't worry about it, you're fine Espeon."** Zoroark said softly, as he pet the Pokemon in his arms. Espeon melted into Zoroark's grasp, loving the way he carefully scratched her back with his claws. Her purring had a very positive affect on Zoroark, as he felt his sorrows flow way with her calming actions. They continued like that for a while, traveling down the path in a comfortable silence that was only broken by Espeon's calm purring.

Both Pokemon and Trainer were completely unaware of the Meowth shaped balloon floating in the sky a distance behind them. The Team Rocket Trio had been following N ever since their defeat by his hands back at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. They had lost him a few times as the Viridian Forest was a bit dense in places, and made it hard to keep track of him. Then the next day they spotted him farther along Route 2, as it looked like he was making his way to Pewter City next.

The lavender haired Team Rocket member's eyes shot open wide, as he spied on the figure down below. N had just let his Illusion down, revealing his true form to the world. Zoroark couldn't sense anyone in the vicinity and let the Illusion down to save energy. Espeon had checked with her Psychic powers as well, making sure that they were alone for the next few miles or so. What the Pokemon duo didn't expect was that Team Rocket was out of their range, and was spying on them with the use of a telescope from high in the sky.

"No way! You were right Meowth! That Trainer isn't a Human, he's a Pokemon!" James exclaimed in shock, his face pressed against the telescope. The cat Pokemon nodded with a grin.

"It's just like I said James! Rememba' when Ekans was stopped by dat' guy? There was no way a normal Human woulda' been able to pull dat' off, and also prevent Ekans from wrapping himself around dem' in da' process. Dat' and Ekans said dat' he felt large claws grab him, and I didn't see any of those on da' guy." Meowth explained, getting a thoughtful look from the lavender haired man.

"Okay then, so how do you explain him changing back and forth like that?" Jessie asked, butting her way into the conversation. "I don't think he can use transform, only a Ditto could do that." The crimson haired beauty thought out loud, getting thoughtful nods from the other two.

"Maybe it's some kinda' trick! You know, some kinda' Psychic move of some kind?" Meowth spit-balled ideas, as he tried to figure out how N was able to do what he did. James hummed in thought, before grabbing his telescope again. He gave Zoroark a once over and right away could tell that the chance of it being a Psychic was very small, if nonexistent.

"I don't think that he is a Psychic type. Psychic type Pokemon usually never rely on brute strength or the use of their own body. Most Psychic type's bodies aren't made for psychical combat, and mostly rely on their special powers to defeat their opponents." James lectured in a knowing tone, getting a huff from Meowth.

"All right Mr. know it all, what does that have to do with our mysterious Pokemon?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms. James didn't seem to take offense at what she said, as he handed the telescope over to the crimson haired woman.

"I'm saying just look at him, does he look like a Psychic type Pokemon to you? He looks like a more hands on type, with those claws and all. And those legs of his look like they would make for one very dangerous kick if the attack landed." James explained with a huff. Jessie hummed in thought, the man's words made sense to her.

"Hmm... You may be right about that James. His fur color makes it hard to determine his type, and no outward designs that would make it easy to figure out..." Jessie said, still examining the Pokemon's body all over. "...But maybe he's a Fire type? That red hair looks like it's supposed to imitate fire to some degree, but I'm not sure..." Jessie said, voicing her thoughts to the group.

Jessie brought up some good points, that they could agree on. But they still had no idea as to the Pokemon's type, so they had no way to make up a plan surrounding a type advantage. That would set there plans back a bit. They had planned on trying to get this N character to join Team Rocket, as a person of his skills would be very valuable. But now that they learned that N was in fact a Pokemon, that changed the plans a bit.

* * *

The Next Day

Zoroark and Espeon had decided to make their way towards Pewter City late last night. The small pink furred cat Pokemon had informed Zoroark that in order to make it seem like he was a real Pokemon Trainer, that he should try and challenge the Pokemon Gym Leaders to a battle. That of course led to Zoroark asking her what a Pokemon Gym was, which the question alone confused her.

She ended up asking him how he didn't know what a Pokemon Gym was, to which he replied with the fact that he was born in the wild, and tended to stay away from Human civilization. So things that most people would know about, like the existence of Pokemon Gyms and what they were, was knowledge that he wasn't privy to.

**"You really didn't learn much about what Pokemon Trainers are, and what being one means... did you?"** Espeon asked with a frown, already knowing the answer. Zoroark grinned nervously at her question, she had seen right through him pretty quickly.

**"Heh, you saw right through me. If I didn't have you by my side, I'm sure that I would end up getting into all kinds of trouble."** Zoroark laughed kindheartedly, getting a grin from Espeon. **"But that does bring up the question of how you know so much."** He mentioned with a thoughtful look, making Espeon blush under the praise.

**"W-Well you learn a thing or two when you live your whole life around the renown Pokemon Professor. That man used to be a Pokemon Trainer, but retired a while ago. Now I think his grand kid is a Trainer or something like that, although I'm not completely sure about that..."** Espeon explained, her mind traveling back to her early past. She was raised from a small select pack of Eevee's that would have grown up to become some of the best. But her family was separated early on for reasons she didn't know. She had been alone in that Pokeball for a while, and had been afraid that she had been forgotten, and left behind. But then she had been stolen, and she now had someone to live with, and live for. And she was thankful for that.

That's why she decided to take it upon herself to take care of her Master, Zoroark. The Psychic pink furred cat Pokemon would take the next few hours to teach Zoroark as much as she knew about how Pokemon Trainers worked. Zoroark had been eager to learn what she had to say, as it seemed like he knew nothing compared to her knowledge.

**"Well besides what little you learned from that book, there is still much more you should know. And I don't have enough time in the day to teach you everything that I know."** Espeon stated in a matter of fact tone. **"But I will try to catch you up on the basic things you must know, in order that you become a successful Pokemon Trainer in this world."**

**"I would love that, Espeon."** Zoroark smiled, petting her head. She leaned into his touch, as she continued with her lecture.

**"So some of the things you must know are as follows..."** She started, explaining things to Zoroark. He took in all that he could, asking questions every time something that he didn't understand came up. Espeon would make sure to answer his questions to the best of her ability, something he was grateful for.

He really would be lost without her by his side...

* * *

**Chapter 4. END**

* * *

**Author's End Note**

I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far, as I know I've had fun creating it. That being said, I would really love some feedback on it. I have almost no reviews on this story, and it makes it hard to know if I'm doing a good job when no-one leaves a review.

That's all...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

How's everyone doing? I hope you're all fine. That being said, I'm sorry for the slight delay in chapter posts.

* * *

**LEGEND BELOW**

"Oh hi there." = Normal Human speech.

_''What was I thinking?''_ Normal Human thoughts.

**"There there young one."** = Pokemon speech.

_**''I wonder where they are?''**_ = Pokemon thoughts.

(Water Gun) = Pokemon attacks.

* * *

**Chapter 5. The Great Tree part 1  
**

Somewhere along Route 2 we find our Pokemon duo walking down the dirt road, quietly talking to each other. Somewhere along the way, they came across a small herd of Bug Type Pokemon that were being attacked by a large Flying Type Pokemon. Realizing the senseless massacre that was about to happen, Zoroark intervened and dissolved the situation.

The large Pidgeotto that was attacking the herd was starving, and had seen a chance for a easy meal. The small herd of Bug Pokemon had no chance to ward off the hungry Flying Type, and were preparing to accept their fate to become food to a larger predator. Yet they tried valiantly to fight back, firing off multiple weak level attacks one after another at the large Pidgeotto. But the Flying Type was too quick to be stopped by the weak attacks, and was preparing to swoop down to pick a few of them off.

That was when Zoroark showed up and stopped the Flying Type short. The Pidgeotto was too hungry to fight back for long against Zoroark, and was easily stopped. After subduing the bird, Zoroark proceeded to ask the small herd about the situation they had found themselves in.

The small bugs had been so thankful to Zoroark for saving them, as they were still in their first evolution stage, which made them easy targets for food. The herd had been made up of Caterpie, Nincada, Wurmple, Spinarak, and Sewaddle. All of them were still rather young and not meant for real life or death combat.

The small herd proceeded to inform their savior about their situation, and how the Pidgeotto had showed up out of no where. Zoroark then asked the bird Pokemon why he was starving, with the abundance of berries all around. The Flying Type huffed when asked that question, before explaining. It was hungry for meat, and had desired to hunt the weak bugs.

Zoroark let the bird off with a warning, telling it to leave the young Pokemon alone. The bird decided that it was for it's best interests that it listened to the Alpha predator, and flew away from the scene.

With the situation defused and the threat scared away, Zoroark decided to continue on with his journey. Yet as he was preparing to leave, the young Pokemon herd cried out to him. They were afraid that if he left them, then the bird would come back. Their nesting grounds were nearby the area, with many larger bug Pokemon living there. They begged Zoroark to escort them to their nesting grounds, and he just couldn't say no to their tiny cries for protection.

* * *

That leads us to the present, with Zoroark, Espeon, and the small Pokemon herd closing in on the nesting grounds. The walk was filled with the small Pokemon cooing in thanks for saving their lives. Espeon smiled at their cute displays of affection towards her Master, as she found it rather endearing.

**"They're quite the little cuties, aren't they? Maybe we should bring one along with us?"** Espeon cooed, leaning her head down in front of Zoroark's face. The bipedal fox Pokemon smiled at her, before shaking his head.

**"They are still too young to venture far from home, and I doubt that their mothers would appreciate us stealing one."** Zoroark responded with a smile, getting a pout from Espeon. The Psychic cat Pokemon flicked her tail around absentmindedly, her eyes locked onto one of the smallest Caterpie on the ground below her.

**"But... But he's just so cute! And look at him waddle along!"** Espeon gushed, holding herself back from jumping down to snuggle with it. Zoroark chuckled lightly at her, bring a paw up to pet her.

**"And I'm sure that he loves the way you are talking about him, but you should let him grow up in a safer environment first. Maybe if he's still around some time later, we could come back and meet up again."** Zoroark stated with a smile. Espeon whined at him, begging him to change his mind. **"But for now-"** He said, leaning down and _very_ carefully grabbing the smallest Caterpie from the ground, and placing it on his head with Espeon. **"-You can snuggle with him all you want."** He finished, getting an excited gasp from Espeon. The small Caterpie waddled over to Espeon, and snuggled up with her.

**"Oh my goodness! You are just so adorable!"** Espeon cooed happily, rubbing her face against the small Caterpie's own small face.

**"Thank you miss!"** Came the small voice from the tiny Bug Type Pokemon snuggled in her paws. Espeon had to hold herself back from snuggling the young Pokemon to death, as it got comfortable in her embrace. Zoroark smiled from below, imagining what was happening. He couldn't see them as they were on his head, but he had a good idea of what they looked like. Espeon looked like she was snuggling a small stuffed toy, except that it wasn't a toy.

**"Oh please let me keep him Master! I don't want to let him go!"** Espeon begged adorably, whining from atop Zoroark's head. He would've given in if he was any normal Pokemon, as the way Espeon begged made it almost impossible to deny her anything that she wanted. Even then, the small Caterpie still had a home to return to, with a worried mother waiting for him.

**"Then you better prepare to fight his mother for him."** He joked, getting a thoughtful hum from the Psychic Type. **"Don't even think about it."** He said, knowing what that humming meant. **"You're going to have to let him go."** Zoroark felt like he was explaining to a child why he had to take her toy away, and it was rather funny in his eyes.

**"Oh you big meanie..."** Espeon sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get to keep him. Zoroark continued through the forest, following the herd of Bug Pokemon. They eventually came to a large tree in the middle of a small opening in the forest. The tree looking like it housed many different kinds of Bug Type Pokemon, young and old. There were many Kakuna and Metapod hanging from the abundance of tree branches, all of them resting.

As Zoroark approached the tree, he was suddenly surrounded by multiple adult Butterfree and Beedrill. Zoroark raised his arms in a calming manner, which seemed hard with the claws that were attached to them.

**"Relax, I mean you and your group no harm."** Zoroark said calmly, appealing to their protective nature. The Flying Bugs didn't let their guard down however, as they saw Zoroark as a threat to their colony. **"I am just safely returning your lost young ones."** He stated as he bent down to the ground, drawing their attention to the group of young Bug Pokemon that surrounded Zoroark's feet. When the adult Bug Types noticed their missing young cowering behind the intruder, their expressions softened and they lowered themselves to the ground.

**"We are sorry for threatening you traveler, as we thought you were here to cause harm."** One of the older Butterfree apologized as he bowed down, many of the other's following his example.

**"Don't worry about it, no harm done."** Zoroark dismissed causally. **"I presume that they belong to your colony?"** Zoroark asked, pointing to the Pokemon below him. The Butterfree nodded, as the other adult Pokemon led the herd of young back to the safety of the tree.

**"I thank you for looking after them, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."** The lead Butterfree sighed in relief. Zoroark smiled at the old Bug Type.

**"You should be more careful with them from now on. Letting them wander off like that would lead them to an early demise."** Zoroark warned, getting a nod from the Butterfree.

**"I understand that... I've already been chewed out by the mothers of the young..."** The butterfly Pokemon exclaimed tiredly. It had been a long day for him, that was for sure. **"But now that they are back, I'm sure that the mothers would love to thank you for saving their young."** The Butterfree commented, as he started to fly towards the den. Zoroark laughed softly at that, realizing that he was probably correct. **"Perhaps you should stay the night here. It's getting dark, and we have more then enough space for something of your size."** The elder Butterfree offered.

**"O-Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude..."** Zoroark said, thinking that it was a bit too good to be true. A nice warm place to sleep, how long has it been since he last had something like that? The elder Butterfree chuckled good naturedly at the large Pokemon's reaction.

**"Nonsense, I insist you stay here for the night at least. It's the least I could do for you."** The elder said. Zoroark seemed to think on it, before Espeon spoke up ahead of him.

**"Sure, we would love to stay."** She said, getting a smile from the old Butterfree.

**"Splendid, then I shall go and ask them to make arrangements for the two of you."** He said before flying away somewhere into the massive tree. Zoroark sighed as he sat down against the tree, waiting for someone to tell him that a place was ready for him.

**"You just want to stay here longer so you don't have to leave your new snuggle toy as soon..."** Zoroark stated with a smile. Espeon stuck her tongue out at him in defiance, the small Caterpie placed comfortably in her arms. **"That's fine then. I'm not sure how long it's been since I last slept in a warm place, surrounded by other life."** Zoroark said with a yawn, getting a confused frown from Espeon.

**"How long _have_ you lived alone Master?"** She asked quietly, her tail rubbing small circles on his head. Zoroark hummed quietly at her question, thinking back to the last time that he had.

**"Too long..."** He said quietly, before closing his eyes to silently wait for the other Pokemon to get him. Espeon felt saddened by his answer, and tried to sooth him by purring. He smiled softly at her. Espeon's purring truly did have some kind of soothing powers, as he felt his sad memories flow away from the comforting sounds she made. It also had the side affect of lulling him to sleep, which was evident by the fact that he was snoring quietly below her.

Espeon smiled softly at the sound of him snoring. Who knew that she had the power to put him to sleep? Everything seemed calmer now, and the small Caterpie in her arms was fast asleep as well. The sun had set just a few minutes ago, the day light leaving along with it. The forest had a serene quality to it at night, as a calm silence passed over the land. The only sounds that Espeon could pick up were the quiet scuttling sounds that the Bug Pokemon made as the moved around the tree.

Her head perked up when she heard a few of the Bug Pokemon crawl out from the tree, and move towards her. Two Illumise flew towards her and Zoroark, and landed right in front of them. They both bowed their heads to Espeon, before pointing over to the entrance to the tree.

**"Accommodation have been made for you and your Master."** The one on the right said, her quiet voice barely reaching Espeon.

**"If you would both follow me, I will show you to your room..."** The Illumise on the left said, only to stop when she realized that the large Pokemon was out cold. **"Why is he asleep? He was awake only a few minutes ago..."** She asked, getting an embarrassed blush from Espeon.

**"Heh heh.. I may have put him to sleep... On accident..."** Espeon informed with a nervous laugh. The Illumise sisters sighed, seeing as they had come to take the large Pokemon to his room that they worked hard to prepare, and now he was out cold outside of the tree.

**"Well then, let's just move him inside. Right sis?"** The left Illumise sister said, getting a nod from her sister.

**"Yes sis."** The right Illumise sister replied. Espeon hopped off from Zoroark's head, so that they could move Zoroark to the room. Espeon felt like there was something that she needed to tell them, yet she couldn't remember at the moment. It was something important, that she remembered. The Illumise sisters approached the sleeping Zoroark, both of them crawled under the sleeping Pokemon and picked him, one under his back and one under his butt. They then proceeded to carefully carry him away to the room, his weight somehow not bogging them down.

Espeon yawned as she followed after them, she made sure to grab Zoroark's hair so it didn't drag on the ground. She knew how much her Master took care of his hair, and hated when it got dirty. They walked through the tunnels in the tree, dim glowing rocks illuminating the way. This tree was much larger then Espeon had originally thought, as it took them a minute before the came to the room prepared for them.

The Illumise sisters huffed as they carefully lay Zoroark down on the bed made of leaves. Espeon struggled to remember the thing that she thought was important, but when she saw her Master start to shift in his sleep after the sisters sat him down, she suddenly remembered. Zoroark was sleeping on his back, his left arm hanging off the side of the bed. He twitched in his sleep as he subconsciously went to turn over, one of the Illumise sisters almost lost her head, as his claw swung by her. The only reason she got away safely, was because Espeon used her powers to pull them away before she was killed.

The Illumise sisters flopped on the ground in shock, they swore they saw the air it's self get cut when Zoroark's claw came near them. They both gulped in fear simultaneously, before turning to a sweating Espeon.

**"Right, that's what I forgot to tell you... Don't get near him when he's asleep, or you might just find yourself hurt... Or worse..."** Espeon informed nervously, remembering the reason Zoroark always slept alone. The sisters glared at her, as her forgetfulness almost got them killed.

**"How did I never see those claws before? They look like they would cut through stone easily!"** The left sister exclaimed in shock.

**"T-They almost cut me!"** The other sister freaked, reflexively rubbing at her neck.

**"I-I'm sorry about that. He reflexively lashes out like that in his sleep if anyone comes near him. I-I'm not sure why exactly, and he doesn't know either..."** Espeon informed quietly, her eyes locked onto the deadly blood red seven inch long claws that gleamed in the moon light.

**"T-That sounds horrible..."** One sister said, while watching him sleep. He didn't look so dangerous when he was asleep, but it was that thinking that got others killed in the past.

**"H-How does he not kill you when you a-are sleeping? O-Or do you both sleep away from each other?"** The other sister asked, confused as to how Espeon was still alive. The pink furred cat Pokemon sighed, before blushing.

**"W-Well I always sleep in his hair, away from his claws... H-... He has also never swung at me before, a-and I'm not sure why..."** Espeon said quietly. Maybe it was because he trusted her, and so his body didn't react when it sensed her presence? She didn't know. The Illumise sisters shared a look with each other, before turning back to Espeon.

**"Well then, I think we will leave you alone now..."** The left sister said nervously, as she made for the door.

**"I'll uh, cover over the entrance so that no one enters the room and gets cut up..."** The other sister said, shuddering when she passed by the end of the bed. Zoroark's feet were hanging off the end of the bed, his larger toe claws gleaming dangerously. He twitched slightly in his sleep, making Illumise jump in fright. **"Eeek!"** She ran out of the room, blocking the entrance when she did. Espeon giggled nervously, as she crawled over to the bed.

**"Goodnight Master..."** Espeon said quietly as she crawled into his soft fluffy hair, the sleeping Caterpie snuggled in there with her. Zoroark didn't even so much a move when she snuggled up with him. They slept peacefully the rest of the night, Zoroark getting the rest that he needed...

* * *

The sun had began to rise into the sky, signaling a new day. The Bug Pokemon colony all woke from their nightly rest, preparing to go about their day. Zoroark was still asleep in the room prepared for him. He usually would be up by now, but this being the first time in a while that he was allowed to sleep on a bed, he ended up sleeping in longer.

Espeon had woken up a little while ago, and had been going about her usual morning routine of cleaning her fur. The small Caterpie was sitting comfortably on her back, watching her from his high perch. Espeon realized that Zoroark was going to probably end up sleeping in longer, and so she decided to leave the room and look around the colony a bit.

She left his room, looking around at all the other Bug Pokemon that moved about the area. Her large purple eyes blinked as she looked around the hallway she stood in. She turned her head to the small Caterpie resting on her back, gaining his attention.

**"Hey sweetie, do you know the way around here?"** She asked with a smile. The small Caterpie wiggled happily as he crawled up to the top of her head, pointing his head in a direction.

**"Yeah yeah! Over here is da' food place. Momma' always gets da' food for me."** The small Caterpie cooed happily. Espeon smiled at the small bug.

**"Thank you cutie."** She said as she trotted down the hallway, heading for the dining area. She made a turn down another tunnel, before it opened up to a larger room filled with many Bug Type Pokemon feeding on many different types of berries. **"Oh wow. This is amazing!"** Espeon exclaimed quietly, as she walked over to the Butterfree that seemed to be giving out the food. The Butterfree smiled as it noticed her approach, as it remembered her from last night.

**"Ah good morning miss. I take it your Master is still asleep?"** The Butterfree greeted with a smile.

**"Good morning to you too. And yes, he's still sleeping right now."** Espeon informed with a sigh, gaining a chuckle from the Butterfree.

**"That's fine then. But I hope he wakes soon, because the mothers of the young he saved have yet to thank him. They've been pestering me all morning, asking me when he might wake up."** The Butterfree said with a smile, before moving to a bundle of berries that were placed on a large leaf. **"But I bet you are hungry right now, right? Here you go, this should satisfy you and your Master."** He said as he handed the berries to Espeon, who grabbed them with her Psychic powers.

**"Thank you kindly."** Espeon said as she walked away. The Butterfree blinked when he noticed the small Caterpie sitting on the Psychic Pokemon's head. The Caterpie waved at him as Espeon trotted away.

**"Bye bye daddy!"** The small Caterpie cooed happily as he and Espeon disappeared around the corner. The Butterfree sighed, as he realized that's where his child had been this whole time.

_**''At least he's having fun...''**_ He thought, before preparing another bundle of berries for the other Bug Pokemon. _**''I wonder if his mother knows...''**_ He mused absentmindedly.

* * *

Espeon trotted back down the dimly lit hallways, heading back for her room. She turned down a different tunnel and made her way to the open room where she left her sleeping Master. She poked her head into the room, noting that Zoroark was sitting up on the bed.

**"Good morning Master."** Espeon greeted happily as she trotted up to him. Zoroark blinked a few times, yawning lightly as she approached him. She set the leaf bundle of berries down on the tree stump that served as a bed side table stand. The pink cat then crawled up onto her Master's lap, snuggling into his grasp. Zoroark groggily rubbed his face against Espeon's.

**"Good morning to you too.."** Zoroark said, blinking away the morning blurriness. He turned to the side, noticing the bundle of berries. **"Did you get these for me?"** He asked as he reached for one. Espeon nodded happily as she used her powers, making the berry float into her mouth. Zoroark hummed happily as he bit into the juicy berries. **"Oh wow. They must have been just picked, because they taste great."**

Espeon had to agree with him on that, as they did in fact taste great. Her thoughts were interrupted by the whining from atop her head. **"Oh sorry sweetie, here you go."** She said, making a large Oran berry float up to the small Caterpie. The little bug nibbled on the berry quietly, letting Espeon and Zoroark talk.

**"So how long do you plan on staying here?"** Espeon asked. Zoroark sighed, as he wasn't sure.

**"I'm not sure. I live to travel the world, but I'm not against staying in one place for a little while."** Zoroark explained, getting a happy smile from Espeon.

**"Good. Now then, let's go."** Espeon said brightly, jumping back down to the ground.

**"Go where now?"** Zoroark asked with a raised brow, getting a smirk from the psychic cat Pokemon.

**"It seems like you have some admirers that want to properly thank you before you leave."** She said with a grin, getting an annoyed groan from her Master. **"Now now, none of that, i'm sure that they are very nice."** She reassured with a smile. Zoroark's shoulders slumped with resignation before he got out of bed. Espeon smiled happily at her Master as he walked by, a leafy plate of berries in his left hand.

**"Alright then, let's go..."** Zoroark said, though from the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, it was clear that he would rather be doing something else at that moment... Something like sleeping in longer, because that's all he really felt like doing at that moment. Espeon sighed in exasperation before running to catch up to the larger Pokemon.

**"Oh come on Master, cheer up."** Espeon said happily, trotting alongside him. Zoroark cracked a smile at her cheery attitude, popping another berry into his mouth.

**"Oh alright, I'll cheer up for you."** He said with a smile, making the psychic cat Pokemon blush. They walked through the tree in a comfortable silence, passing by many of the other inhabitants as well. It only took a few minutes for Zoroark to find the common room where most of the Bug Pokemon liked to meet up in. He and Espeon stepped into the large open room, and suddenly found all eyes on them. Zoroark smiled lightly at the crowd of happy smiles he got when they recognized him.

Zoroark suddenly found himself surrounded on all sides by the grateful Bug Pokemon, as they voiced their praises to the towering Pokemon standing before them. All of the Pokemon in the room where barely at shin height compared to Zoroark, and being the gentleman that he was, he bent down to ground so they could talk at a more comfortable level.

**"Oh thank you so very much! If it wasn't for you, I would have lost my children!"** One of the female Butterfree exclaimed, giving Zoroark's snout a hug. The bipedal fox smiled awkwardly as he reached up to carefully pat the crying mother Pokemon. He was suddenly aware of many more Bug Pokemon clinging to him, crying out their thanks.

**"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"**

**"I'm crying tears of joy! My children are safe!"**

**"I'm not sure I would have been able to go on if I lost them!"**

**"We are all in your debt, how could we ever repay you?"**

Zoroark had a hard time making out everything that was said as more and more cries of thanks and joy abound around him. He glanced back to Espeon, noticing that the cat was quietly giggling at his predicament. He could manage to comfort them all with his hands, so he had to settle for words to do the job.

**"Hey, it's alright now, your children are safe."** He said calmly, slowly managing to calm the crying mothers. But even then, they still had some pent up emotions that burst forth. Seeing that words alone weren't going to do the trick, he spread his arms out wide signalling for a hug. The flock of crying Bugs practically jumped into his soft embrace, their crying disappearing as his strong arms carefully closed in around them.

The other Pokemon in the room watched the scene unfold before them, and smiles were brought to their faces as they watched their mates being comforted by the large fluffy giant Pokemon. The rest of the day went on like that, and Zoroark couldn't find it in himself to ignore any of the little bug Pokemon that exclaimed their thanks to him...

* * *

**Chapter 5. End**


End file.
